Solar Flare
by EverFlawless
Summary: It's never a dull moment with the Fairy Tail guild. There is always heartache, longing and mystery. But is it all going to be okay for Lucy? She's never had a boyfriend, and had to sacrifice Aquarius to help save the people she loves. Though she had to go through each moment to get stronger. But her burning desire is to find her most beloved spirit's key again.
1. Resurgence

**Authors Note: **_This is one of the stories that is in my head. I will do my best to constantly keep at it. It's also my main story 'til I finish it. Don't worry. It's not a one-shot. I actually don't like one-shots. Because I feel all stories have potential. If given the time._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, the people, and the places within this anime or manga and the mention of the side story _One Hundred Year Quest. _ALL of this is just an adaptation to Hiro Mashima's works. I'm a firm believer in giving credit where its due. Everything else like plot development and character development all purely comes from my head. Please don't take what I came up with. Like the name for the title and chapter titles. Also, the songs I mention all rights reserved to the original singer_****_, or composer._**

_That being said, sit back; lay back; get comfortable and relax._

* * *

A/N: This chapter was beta viewed and edited By Perfect Memories, please show her some love too.

* * *

**_Chapter One: Resurgence_**

The sun was just beginning to rise over the hill above Magnolia. Not a cloud was in sight as he walked silently through the forest with his sound pods over his ears. He didn't really care for the nature of sound, anyway. All he cares about is getting to the reformed guild.

Although it has been reformed for over a year now. He spent that time resting up and getting used to his magic after being sick by the bane particles that had infected his lungs after Tartaros. He was given the okay to complete quests last night by Wendy and Porlyusica.

Being twenty-five now, after all that had gone down. He just wanted to finally lay back and be with his friends. He wanted to stand in front of the request board and choose a quest for himself or for his team. He still hasn't decided which. Although money didn't mean all that much to him.

His feet have finally taken him to his destination. He silently walks to his spot in the corner. He already knew Mira will be here early. He wanted to talk to her. To help him choose a quest for himself or for his team. He is still feeling slightly bashful since he was reinstated back into the guild before the grand magic games. He changed his life around and his bad-boy personality changed into a quiet mouse.

The overwhelming scent of roses enters and fills the guildhall. He associates this scent with none other than Mira herself. He's been around that scent often since he was young. He could always pick up that it's her by that particular scent. No one has the same scent in the guild, so it made it easy for him to detect who is who.

He takes off his sound pods, letting them dangle around his neck as he gets ready to stand. The smell of daisies and lemons overpowers his senses. The wonderful scent of summer. He knew the reason why it's even more powerful than Mira's. He still didn't want anyone realizing who he is meant for. That it's the full-figured light of the guild. Lucy Heartfilia. He sits back down in his seat and listens closely to the upcoming conversations amongst the women. Normally he wouldn't deal with the drama that the females of Fairy Tail gossiped about, but he always took the opportunity to listen to her beautiful voice speak.

Mira turns as she is met with the smiling face of her best friend next to Evergreen. "It's great to see you, Lucy. Your normal order?" The silvery barmaid pulls a cup from the rack and scooped some ice into it. Her big blue eyes would quickly glance up towards the blonde watching her.

"Please Mira that would just be heavenly." Lucy sits down with her hands resting on the counter. She already had Virgo pack for the time she will be away. She even got herself out of her contract with her apartment. She didn't know how long she will be away from the guild. So, she saved up enough money to pay this month and next month's rent. To help her old landlady, to find someone for the time being while she is absent. Her landlady has always been great to her.

Mira hands Lucy the lemonade. If Mira had to choose one fruit that actually describes what Lucy's magic is, it would be lemons. The reason is that lemons seem closely related to what the sun is. Her magic deals with the sun- technically the stars, but her personality represents the sun. So, it's just fitting to put the two together.

Mira then begins her day for the guild and sets things out where she can easily get them. As she does so, she asks, "How are you doing? Also, how do you feel about the guild fully being together, but stronger this time?" The barmaid cupped her cheek as she silently watched the blonde as she tapped her fingers against the glass. Lucy looks into her drink for a long time before taking a long drink. She answers with complete honesty.

"I'm pulled by the happiness that we made it to be in this place stronger than ever. But, I can't help but feel fear. It's been two years since the battles with Tartarus and a year after the battle with Alvarez. But after Tartaros, everyone left me behind. I'm just scared I will lose my family again. If that makes sense." She avoids eye contact with Mira as she continued to stare down into the yellowish liquid. The defeat of Tartaros left scars on her heart. Her friends, her family all leaving her behind. It hurt her so much. Her hand self consciously rubs her chest over her heart. Just the memory made her ache. Then the Alvarez war, that is a whole different ballpark.

Mira sets the ledger on the counter as she looks Lucy in the eye. "Lucy you're a mage from Fairy Tail. When you do your job right as a mage you help both the guild and the people you go to help. But you went beyond that. You helped the guild and brought everyone back together. You're the glue... No, the light of the guild. But how were you able to keep tabs and find everyone?" Somehow everyone is finding out about how she has a board that she pinned any piece of information about a guild member so she could keep track of them. She knew in her heart that one day Fairy Tail would reform.

"I had returned home after the battle of Tartaros and that's when I found a note from Natsu that he was leaving that he would return in a year and to let everyone at the guild know. And that was all that was said in it. And then that's when Master announced the disbandment of the guild. I was heartbroken, lost. Erza had left, Gray and Juvia went their own ways. I then went to work for Sorcerer's Weekly and any mentions of someone in a guild, I would pin to the wall. I kept track of articles and stories. People like Natsu, Erza, and Gray. I didn't know where they went. But I did my best to follow any mentions that would sound like them. From there, I mapped out everyone's locations on a map of Fiore. Wendy went to Lamia Scale, The Thunder Legion all went to Blue Pegasus. In the end, I didn't expect to see Natsu again. Let alone have him see my board when he came back. Even him telling me, that it was time to bring the guild back together. I didn't think it would work actually. I half expected everyone to deny the request. To me, it seemed like everyone moved on with their lives. Maybe even made bonds within the new guild they chose. But to get the first feedback from the Thunder Legion was extremely shocking. Just by them alone, everyone was soon to follow." She took a deep breath not expecting herself to elaborate the entire extent. She guesses that she just got so wrapped up in her emotions she rambled on.

Mira asks softly, "How come you didn't expect anyone to come back?" She looks up to make sure Laxus is still listening. The barmaid mentally knew how the dragon slayer felt about the celestial mage. No one calls her matchmaker for nothing.

"Everyone went their own ways... Leaving me behind after the guild disbanded. Soon in that one year, everyone got stronger. I, on the other hand, didn't train instantly. It felt like a part of me died that day. Mira... I think everyone is alive because of me. I summoned the spirit king during the fight with Tartaros." She looks up from her lemonade to the blue pools belonging to Mira. Mira froze at Lucy's announcement, almost dropping the glass mug she is holding.

"I thought the spirit king didn't have a key. So, how did you manage a summon without a contract?" She asks stunned at the possibility of having the ability to summon the spirit king.

Lucy looks back down to her lemonade. "There's a price to summon him." She bit her bottom lip as she knew what the silvery hair mages question would be next. She really doesn't want to reminisce on such a memory, but she knew if she eventually talks about it, she may feel better.

Mira fears the answer to the next question as she sees the sadden pained look on the blonde. She asks timidly, "What's that price?"

Lucy takes a moment to answer her friend. "Aquarius practically demanded that I had to break her key. She said that it was everyone's only hope. In the end, I had no other choice. Everyone was in a suspended state I think. When you summon the spirit king, time stops. I broke the spell that had everyone in a magical cube and everyone in a way, locked. But, the only way to summon the spirit king is to be really close with your spirit. The opposite could be said about the spirit. Both have to have the ultimate trust in one another. Even then that's really hard to do. It's never happened for over a millennium. In the end, he granted me Aquarius' power. I don't even know if I should say I did all of that. I see how strong everyone else is. That all I think is, how 'useless' I am. I don't even know what's in store for me on this quest."

Little did Lucy know that there are listening ears just a few stools down. Laxus heard everything she had said. For him he is stunned. The one he silently admires she didn't believe in herself. Ever since Fantasia, he knew how strong she was and still is. Beating Bickslow was no small feat.

Then he heard from Bickslow that she beat Freed and Bicks a second time with Cana by her side during the S class trials. That isn't luck, it takes a tactician to be able to change up a game plan on the fly. Also to find a way that helps their partner and their self to finish the battle faster. She showed promise then. She even shows promise now. Being able to cast Fairy Sphere. But to hear that she, herself, didn't believe in herself or her abilities is mind-blowing. 'I'm afraid to admit this, but she might be stronger than me.'

Makarov is in his office, but little did anyone know that he himself is also eavesdropping on the conversation. He heard everything that happened to the young celestial mage. Her pain felt like a sharp knife that sliced through his heart. He only wishes that he was there for her to ease her pain when it was fresh for her.

The rest of the team Natsu opens the guild doors. Still just as loud and rambunctious as they will always be and ever were. Master orders all of them to his office. Natsu throws his fist in the air, while Happy screams, "Aye, sir!"

Erza, Natsu, and Gray make their way up the stairs while Lucy hugs Mira over the bar before turning to walk up with Wendy. Makarov asks them all for their tale of what happened in the war against Zeref.

* * *

[A/N: **In my mind, the Tartaros and the Alvarez arcs are each part in defeating Zeref. (keyword: war.) Everything was summed up because that isn't My story. My story is coming up. So be patient if you can. So that being said, for this little part I'm not going to fix this.**]

* * *

Gray inherited Devil slayer magic from his father who was one of the 9 gates demons from Tartaros. Wendy can effectively use dragon force. Lucy is now able to perform star dress effectively. Natsu became the fire dragon, King, after being able to defeat Acnologia with the other slayers.

But, just as easily of gaining new power, each person from team Natsu had to lose something and go through emotional pain. For Gray and Natsu, it was losing their fathers all over again. Same with Wendy for her mom. For Erza, she felt the pain of losing her mom just as fast as she gained her. She felt the pain of abandonment all over again. For Lucy and Aquarius, it was like losing her mother all over again. But the pain of sacrificing her key was just for strength to defeat the enemy. It went against everything Lucy felt like a celestial wizard should be and do. She felt as if she is a hypocrite for all the words, and promises, she has done and said in the past.

Standing before their master they all straighten up when he speaks to them, "I hereby grant team Natsu S-Class positions and the ability to take on the quest that even Gildarts couldn't even finish. The One Hundred Year Quest. Lucy, you may even find Aquarius' key again. If that were to happen, you may keep the key and the award that will be split amongst you guys. When you finish this quest, you may never worry about taking a quest again. With that being said, always live the Fairy Tail way. We will see each other again."

He dismissed the team with the Fairy Tail sign that generally means 'I will always be looking your way.' Which was made by Laxus long ago?

Laxus walks to the S-Class board, finally coming up with his decision. He randomly pulls down a flier off the board as he walks to Mira to get it stamped by her. He walks out of the guild heading in the opposite direction as team Natsu. He watches Lucy's back as she walked towards the fully risen sun. He silently promises himself that he will wait for her like he always has been. He places his sound pods over his ears as the song 'It's not over by Daughtry' blares.


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N**_: I wanted to get this next chapter up as fast as I can. Please review. **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. _With that being said, here's the next chapter of Solar Flare.

* * *

**Chapter Two: New Beginnings**

The sun was slowly setting, casting pinks and reds in the vast sky. The dark figure was just entering Magnolia. Mystery exuded the female. It was late October. The leaves were falling this time of year. One stray leaf fell and landed in the direction she was heading. She stepped on it, making a loud crunching sound from her feet.

Just as it sounded, she remembers the past six years. Finally, landing on the year, she was technically away from the guild. If you minus the other five when she was with her team.

_Walking to the guild, Natsu turns to Lucy as he randomly advises her, "You're to maternal Luce to not be a mom."_

_"What do you mean Natsu?" She asks, confused._

_"I mean what I said. I don't think I will be in a relationship ever. I'm not capable to be in one at the moment." He answers honestly._

_"But, you promised that we will always be together. Is it wrong of me to have believed that?" She feels her tears beginning to sting her eyes._

_"I need to go my way. You should find the life you need without me or anyone stopping you. I can't always be there for you." With that, he walks away with Happy flying beside him. A second time leaving her behind. She should have seen this coming, but the pain and shock doesn't lessen the disbelief._

_Erza then slowly walks up to the crying celestial wizard. "I hate to do this to you, Lucy. But, I want to find Jellal and bring him to Fairy Tail finally. He deserves happiness just as much as anyone else. I want a life with my best friend." She steps away from the sobbing girl._

_Her breathing picks up. As if she's having a panic attack. Gray stands in front of her. Behind her eyes, tears blur her vision. When she looks up to her surrogate brother._

_"I don't want to be like Natsu or Erza. But I want you to know, I finally want to be with Juvia. She and I need to pick up where we left off. I love her, Luce."_

_"I wish you guy's nothing but the best in your happiness and the future. That's all I've ever wanted. I hope it works out for you and her." She tries to smile up at him; her usual smile. But it's too small. He hugs her before finally making his way to the guild._

_She looks in the directions of Natsu and Erza before a gold light prevents her view of vision. Virgo then asks, "You ready princess?"_

_She wipes her eyes before looking at her. She weakly replies, "Change of plans. I will train with you guys."_

_"As you wish, princess."_

Her thoughts slowly stops. Her eyes are now hidden behind her fringe. Hiding something special about herself. The rest of her hair reaches the top of her hips. Her normal attire of skirts and crop tops have been long forgotten. Now she wears sweaters that cover her mark that's Aquarius' sign on her collarbone. Though that shows she shares Aquarius' affinity for water. She still doesn't want anyone to see or know about it. Her belt has also changed to a gold one that was given from her spirits in the celestial world. To help keep her keys from being stolen, like her problem in the past. Her belt was a gift from her spirits. She herself has gotten older, she's twenty-five years old now. She would like to believe that she aged nicely considering her struggles to be a better mage.

She stops at the guildhall doors. Just staring upon them before reaching up to press her hand on one of the doors to open it completely. The guild is still rambunctious, as it has always been.

No one notices who just walks in. She finds Master at the bar laughing while drinking his beer. She slowly walks up to him. He is still laughing when he looks at her.

"Can I help you with something my child?" He smiles at her before taking another drink.

She nods her head when she replies. "You sure can master."

He looks at her with newfound eyes when he hears her speak. All he can think is, 'Lucy.' She smiles softly to him when he speaks softly. But loud enough to be over the loud guild hall, "Welcome home Luce."

"Thank you... Um, Master. Could you not hold a party for me for coming back. I need to go on another quest."

"Well, you can do a new S-Class quest. We just got a new quest calling a requirement of a celestial wizard. All I ask is you take a few people with you." He looks into his mug and then shouts, "Mira more please!"

"Right away master." Mira is pouring him a mug. Lucy turns on her heel and walks up the stairs to the S-Class fliers. She stands there looking for the quest that the master had talked about. She skims through each one before her eyes landed on the quest she was told about. Which piqued her interest the most.

"Hey, Blondie." She nods and takes down the flier. She then turns to look up him. A soft smile forms on her face. She replies back, "It's great to see you again too Laxus." She takes notice that Laxus' hair has gotten lighter. He still has his sound pods around his neck. As well as his jacket over his shoulders. With his normal style black shirts, maroon pants, with black combat boots.

She walks to a table in front of the Thunder Legion. Laxus still following her. As if in disbelief that he was seeing her again. Like she was a mirage from a desert. Something used to only mess with his mind. She gives him time.

When she chose to sit down. Freed turns his head and looks at her. He then asks, "Are you sure you want to sit with us? We might bother you, newcomer."

She only sighs at this, when she begins to read the flier fully over. 'Celestial wizard required.' Was in bold letters at the top of the page. The description continues, 'Find a dark guild using a cursed book for evil gain. Destroy that book, held by the master of that guild. Arrest the guild master for unlawful activity, and stop this person's guildmates beneath his order. Reward is 4 billion jewel on top of that, one gold key.'

When she finishes, she turns to Freed. She asks nonchalantly, "If I was a newcomer, would I know where the S-Class quests are?"

He takes a second to realize who just spoke to him. But, Bixlow takes another look when he asks, "Cosplayer? That you?" His babies jump around above his head. When one of them lands on her shoulder, she takes the totem into her arms and hugs it close to her. When she smiles up at them and nods she answers, "Yeah Bix it's me."

She places the flier on the table when all of them ask their questions upon seeing her.

Freed and Bixlow ask, "Where have you been? When the other members of Team Natsu showed up and you didn't. We thought the worse about you."

Laxus moves, finally, to sit next to her as he waits for her to answer. To her, it seemed he wanted to know as well. So she answers the question. "After the One Hundred Year Quest. Team Natsu disbanded when we made it back to Magnolia. Gray wanted to get back with Juvia. Erza wanted to bring Jellal to the guild. As for Natsu..." She flinched by the sound of his name off her lips. She then continues, "Natsu, Erza, and Gray all in a way left me again. Before I made it back to the guild. I left Magnolia to find myself."

She tilts her head up and looks up at the ceiling. She remembers her time away from the guild. She went to the town that her mom was buried at. She just trained and talked to her. She finally asked Capricorn what her mom was like with her spirits. She found out that he was her mom's trainer. Lucy then asked all her spirits to train with her. In the same town, she found new keys. Just two new friends. Raven and Phoenix. She even trained with her silver keys to be able to do star dress with them. But when she wasn't in star dress form, she trained to be better in combat with Leo. As for her magical power, she trained with Capricorn. She felt closer to her family. The only ones that hadn't ever abandoned her.

She then feels someone lifting her bangs. She wasn't fast enough to close her eyes. She could smell the scent of burning paper. Her bangs fell back into place when she feels comfortable to open her eyes again.

Laxus blew out the fire on the corner of the piece of paper. When Evergreen finally asks, "What just happened?"

Lucy looks down as she shyly replies, "I've been training." She doesn't go in detail. But for all of them. They wonder what exactly has Lucy been through to get her to where she is now.

Laxus looks at her, 'What exactly is Blondie hiding? She seems really different. Though to me, she has always been strong, attractive, kind, and the light of the guild. Why isn't her smiles reaching her eyes completely?'

While she is in deep thought. She is pulled out of them by the sound of a gruff voice, "I guess I can't call you Bunny Girl anymore."

She turns to see Gajeel sitting next to her. She shakes her head as she replies back, "It's a nickname. Of course, you can continue to call me whatever you all want." She continues to smile softly to everyone. Making them all miss the old outgoing Lucy they all have come to know from the past.

Levy finds Gajeel and sits next to him when she asks, "That you Lu?"

"Yeah, Lev it's me." Her smile is the same. Even to her best friend. They all sit together. Lucy looks at both Gajeel's and Levy's hands. Both wearing rings. She knows now. They were finally able to get married.

"When was the big day?" Levy blushes while Gajeel smiles brightly, "Four years ago." He answers.

She nods as they talk about their favorite moments together. She then looks to Laxus when she asks, "Did you find anyone too, Sparky?"

He shakes his head for his answer to her. She just nods silently. 'At least there is one other person in the guild who is like me.'

She looks to the flier again before addressing the group that is with her, "Do you guys have anything planned? I would like to go on an S-Class quest with you. If you don't mind me asking.

Gajeel asks, "What is the quest and its reward?" She hands the flier to him. After reading it he hands it to Levy. He waits for her reply. She smiles brightly and nods her head enthusiastically, "Yeah I would really like to go on this quest with you Lu."

She then hands the flier to Laxus. He too reads it through. He sighs, then asks his team, "Do you guys mind if I go on this quest with them? When I get back we can go on a quest."

"Sure, just do your best Laxus. We all will be here waiting for the new Ace of the guild." Replies Evergreen. Freed nods in agreement.

"Hey Cosplayer," Bix randomly gets her attention.

She looks to him when he continues, "I don't know how much you've changed since the time you were away from the guild. But know this, you helped us all after Fantasia. Same with Tenrou Island. You may not know the impact you had on us. But it gave us new bonds amongst our Nakama. So my friends and I are happy to see that you've returned."

She smiles at all of them. Finally the bright smile they've all been missing. She touched Virgo's key and summons her to her side.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asks in her normal stoic manner.

Biscklow cackles, Freed blushes, Ever snickers, and Gajeel does his normal laughter, "Gi He He." Lucy ignores their snickering when she looks to her spirit.

"No Virgo. But could you go to everyone's home and pack for them for three months for this quest? Should I summon more spirits to help you go faster?" Lucy asks, pressing the right button to motivate her best friend.

Virgo stands up straight, "I shall do it, princess. I will be right back." She then disappears in a gold light showing her departure. Everyone looks confused.

Laxus is the first to ask, "How does your spirit know where we live?

"Virgo can sense magic trails. Even if someone teleports. She can find where that original place is." Lucy answers.

"What about knowing what to pack?" Levy asks.

Lucy smiles to her best friend before she answers, "Virgo instantly knows what everyone likes the minute she meets them. Her will is to make everyone happy. So she will see it through 'til everyone is."

Levy blushes in embarrassment. Not knowing this or anything about her spirits. "Oh." She replies.

The word hasn't escaped Levy's mouth long enough when Virgo is back. "All done princess. Do you want me to get them, or leave them in storage in the celestial world?"

Lucy shakes her head, "Just leave them, Virgo. It's easier that way."

"As you wish princess." Virgo leaves again. This time with a low bell sounding her departure to the celestial world.

Lucy stands abruptly and walks to the stairs, she turns to ask, "You guys coming? I need to get this stamped by Mira."

Laxus shrugs before standing and walks to Lucy. Gajeel then asks, "We're not going to wait? We need to get money for a hotel and our train ticket."

As he walks close to her, she looks at all of them. "You don't need to worry about that. I have the money for the tickets and more than enough money for two hotel rooms. If everyone is okay with the arrangements like that."

"Who sleeps where?" He asks again.

She smiles, "You are with Levy. Laxus and I can share a room. I hope that is ok Sparky." She looks up at him to make sure. Little did she know he was more than ok with it.

"It's fine blondie." They stand in front of the bar when Mira finally comes out of the storage room. She sets the jar of olives on the counter before going to the logbook. Where the list of stamped and approved jobs are held. She takes the flier from Lucy and writes down the information to it. Then finally stamps it for them.

"They're all set." She smiles at them. Normally people leave for the quest during the morning and come back at night or the next day. Though they are doing it backward. They still got approved. Which excites Lucy immensely.

She gets ready to open the guild doors but is face to face with Natsu and Lisanna instead. She steps to the side to let them through. Trying her best not to listen closely to their conversation.

"And she wasn't even able to protect herself. I was fed up always having to protect her. So I disbanded the team. Never thought she wouldn't come back to the guild. Honestly, it's been better without her." He gives his big grin to Lisanna. She blushes from it.

She then adds, "For someone who was supposed to be an heiress. Don't you think her everyday attire was kinda trampy?"

"I saw her naked as well, a few times. Let me tell you. I don't see what the big deal was. At the Grand Magic Games every guy there was talking about her being top-heavy. All she was, was fat."

Happy then laughs while he adds in, "She was fat. I could barely fly with her."

Lisanna then remarks, "Even in Edolas, Lucy Ashley was just as fat and trampy. Maybe they are more alike then we know."

A low powered lightning bolt struck all three of them. Gajeel is shaking his head in disgust. While Levy has her hand over her mouth in shock and disbelief.

Lucy grabs ahold of Laxus' arm as she tries to calm him down and stop him from making a scene. He ignores her silent plea and a menacing growl leaves his lips at Natsu, "You wouldn't know when a beautiful girl is before you. Let alone know what sexy is."

"Well, it's the truth. Luce is a weak wizard. She doesn't know the correct way to train. She also doesn't know she is useless to Fairy Tail. She's also the cause of all of the battles we've been through. She's no help but a hindrance."

"Take your girlfriend and leave, Flame Brain." He grumbles

"At least I have one. What's your excuse? No girl worthy of the almighty Laxus?" Laxus flinches. That's when finally Lucy snaps.

She takes her hand and slaps Natsu across the face leaving an angry colored handprint. She snarls at him, "Just because some people haven't found the one they are willing to give their heart to. At the same time, you did. Doesn't give you the right to disgrace someone still trying to find there way in life." She then backs away from him and walks out of the doors. She screams, "Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy... We're leaving!"

All of them walk down the streets of Magnolia. The lacrima street lights, lighting the way to the train station. 'Is that really how Natsu always saw me? Useless and a hindrance, as well as, weak? Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. So why do most people see my flaws instantly before getting to know me?'

Laxus moves to walk beside her as he breaks the silence, "He had no right to say that stuff about you. Don't let it get to you Blondie."

She shrugs before looking up at the night sky. She always found solace in the stars above. Even though she knew the constellations to the zodiac. She sometimes realizes how small she truly is to the universe above. She finally replies from the heart, "And he had no right to say what he did about you. So let's call it even. Okay, Sparky?"

They all make it to the Magnolia train station. She summons Virgo silently again for the night. "Punishment Princess?"

"Could you give me the money to get a train ticket for all of us? I want us to have our own closed-off compartment so we don't have to worry about onlookers or eavesdroppers."

Virgo bows, "Right away princess." She vanishes. It's only a moment that she is back with the money they need for the tickets. Lucy then hugs her spirit before sending her away to the celestial world.

She walks to the ticket booth and stands in line. There are already two people ahead of her. Gajeel and Levy are in idol chitchat. Laxus taps her on the shoulder. She turns her gaze up at him, "What is it Sparky?"

"Blondie, do you really want to pay for this trip? I can afford this whole trip and you don't have to worry about it."

"Nah. I was rewarded for the One Hundred Year Quest. I'm fine to pay for this and for you guys." The line moves up as one person heads to the train.

He nods as he looks about the area. Trying his best to forget, he's about to go on a form of transportation. Finally, it's their turn. Lucy asks for, four tickets all for a private compartment. She pays for them and gives each person their ticket. They walk inside and to the back of the train where the private compartments are.

Laxus and Lucy are the first to sit down together. Lucy sitting by the window, and Laxus sitting in the seat closest to the aisle. Gajeel chose the one near the aisle as well. Whereas Levy is sitting across from Lucy.

Laxus puts his sound pod on as he lays his head back against the top of the headrest to his seat. Lucy sits on her knees and leans close to his ear as she hears the music for the song, 'Human by Christina Perri.'

She sits down as she looks out the window when the train begins moving. She pulls out the flier for the quest. She notices where the quest is being held. She puts the flier away and ends up falling asleep for the eight-hour ride.

She wakes up with her head on something warm. She knows it's not Natsu. Everything about him is overwhelmingly hot, to the point, it could never be easily handled. But, this person's shoulder is warm. Cooler even.

She takes a deep breath. As she takes in the scent of warm apple cider on a cool stormy day. A scent far different from, burning embers from a campfire on a hot summer's night. The scent she associated with Natsu.

This scent is cooler and she finds more solace in it than she did with any other scent. She hums softly before pressing her face into the scent to be able to smell it more.

She is lulled to sleep for a longer time. Not knowing the person she awakens next to is still wide awake. His sound pod does little to block out the sound. So he heard that wonderful sound that came from her. He lays his head on top of hers before falling asleep. The wonderful scent of a summer's picnic with lemonade. While being in a field of daisies. Fills his dreams.

* * *

_A/N: Edited again by EverFlawless on 3-10-20_


	3. New Acquaintance

_**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does. Perfect memories Announces that I permission to write about the Maiden of the Stars.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: New Acquaintance**

In the distance, the train climbed a hill just as the sun was hanging low, casting a soft dark watery pastel blue signaling the beginning of daybreak. A recorded piano was playing from the speakers in all compartments to the train. It was the preference of the conductor who is a closet pianist. The soft music is playing on the train, while the group for Fairy Tail is sound asleep. The light to the compartment is dim, with a hint of romanticism in the air. Deep in her sleep, Lucy finally turns her head away from the warmth and comfort of Laxus's shoulder. With her cheek pressed against the coolness of the glass to the train. She sighs in her sleep, content.

* * *

**First-person: Lucy**

It felt like my sound pods were on. Music is blaring in my ears. The song 'Wide Awake by Katy Perry' was playing its chorus. With the song in time to the beat, strong memories moved on with it. My hopes and dreams all felt like nothing. Well, it may have been nothing to Natsu.

Natsu... My heart clenched at the name. The hole to my heart hasn't healed yet. All these years with the guild and Natsu, I wish I had something to show for all I went through.

I did my best to help on the one hundred year quest. I always was kidnaped against my will from the team. It made me feel less capable as a celestial mage. When we returned, I finally trained with my spirits. I even went so far as gaining a spell from the spirit king himself. It isn't really a spell per se. The spirit king cast it on me that granted me eye magic.

Granting me a secret ability of Earthland's sun, I can use my eyes to protect myself if I am in any danger. But when frighten or startled or something unexpected happens around me, the powers to use it aren't easily controlled. The Spirit King granted its name, **Solar Flare**. It changed my eye color with more gold flecks in my already honey brown. Though no one knows what my eye color looks like now. Let alone the name of what we call it yet.

Slowly, the memory flashes before me in my dream...

"Old friend... Human Girl. Solar Flare, normally takes a long time to attain. Archive magic can't gain it. People who train for it, only one in a thousand, will successfully learn it. You have trained with your spirits for two months, and in that time your spirits were secretly getting you ready for the day you will have it. It's a secret power for celestial mages. I want you to know when you go back to the guild you will have a surprise guest to take. Talk to Makarov and I'm sure it will surprise you. But its outcome depends solely on you. With this power granted to you by Earthland's sun, it will take time to fully master it completely. You know you're not at the level of Thunder Legion yet. But on this quest, you will come up against obstacles that may or may not help you. It all rides on your abilities." Slowly time moves forward again, with Capricorn and Loki smiling brightly at me. The memory fades away.

_'I hope I can do the protecting this time.'_

I slowly wake up with the recorded piano music called _Again by Masaru Yokoyama_. I find this music quite dazzling, actually; as if it speaks from another land.

There is a kink in my neck from the way I was sleeping, though. Which is a given to how I was just sleeping? I turn my head to look up at Laxus, who is still asleep. With his head lying back against the seat rest of the train. To me, he looks tranquil, and his face seems to be soft when he's asleep.

* * *

**First-person: Laxus**

It's been so long since I fell asleep soundlessly. I was always anxious about Lucy and if she was safe and okay. Though I never showed it on my face. I always found it hard and awkward to talk about it with anyone. Even with my team.

Though I wouldn't say I dreamed. I was more relaxed. To smell Lucy's scent took me to another land in my thoughts. I call them Lucy Land. A place reserved only for Lucy and no one else. Her presence has always taken me there when she's close by.

Soft sounds of a piano rouses me awake. I crack one of my eyes open to find Levy and Gajeel still asleep. Gajeel is laying in Levy's lap. How the big guy managed that, was beyond me.

I looked away from my best friend and the girl I claimed as kin to stretch. My back and joints pop before I sit back down.

I listen closely to the piano music before looking at Lucy. She's looking to Levy with a small smile on her face. I smirk at Lucy before laying my head back waiting for the announcer to declare our destination to Clover town. From there it should be smooth sailing without any transportation. We just need to walk to the Cait Shelter Guild, outside Waas Forest.

The train finally slows and the sound of a high pitch ding followed by a low tone dong from bells sounded.

* * *

**Third Person Omniscient**

"Now arriving in Clover Town..." The female voice continued with more announcements but passengers weren't paying attention much. All of the passengers are collecting their belongings. Too busy to even care really. Lucy's group didn't need to worry about such things.

The moment the train stops and the doors slide open. Levy and Gajeel are already awake. The team for Fairy Tail exits the train, in this order; Levy first, following closely behind her is her best friend Lucy, still drowsy from the night's ride is Gajeel, Then Laxus to bring up the rear.

They all stop at a cafè in town to get lunch. As well as, get a few things to help them along the way with their travels. Lucy kindly and respectfully paid for everything despite everyone trying to persuade one of them to pay for it.

They walked in silence a few miles up the path. Before Levy asks Lucy about a certain book. Which left the two dragon slayers to listen in.

A few moments later Gajeel finally asks only for Laxus to hear, "When are you going to tell her?"

"I'm waiting for her to get over pinky. Then I will try to attempt to talk to her about it."

"Are you sure you want to continue waiting? Out of all of us dragon slayers you are the one waiting for the longest. Hardly seems fair."

"I'm willing to wait as long as I need to. Doesn't matter if it seems fair or not. I hurt her long ago. I don't even know if I made up for it yet."

"Bunny isn't like that. She doesn't hold grudges that way. By the way, what makes you think that you hurt her worse than pinky?"

"During Phantom Lord, I used her as a bargaining chip. I arrogantly told Mira and the rest of the guild if she was mine I would help. I was a complete ass about it."

"Honestly it looks like she still doesn't know about it." Gajeel whispers as the girls are oblivious to their surroundings.

"I hope she will never know about it actually." Laxus shakes his head at himself. If she knew how stupid he was that day he doesn't know if he can ever live it down. Even make up for it.

"Don't you think maybe she already knows?" Gajeel asks bringing the lightening mage back to Earthland.

"What makes you come to that conclusion?" Laxus asks looking at Lucy.

"She's best friends with Mira. Don't you think she already told Lucy long ago?" Gajeel inquires with a soft but gruff voice.

"She may already know. I just don't want her to use that memory to think that is who I am."

"Maybe it's the opposite."

"What do you mean?" Laxus asks obviously confused.

"Maybe it's you that is really focused on that memory. Don't you think Lucy already forgave you long ago? Like the guild did. I shouldn't have to say this to you." Gajeel replies disapprovingly by also making a guttural sound as he always does.

Laxus looks off into the distance when his words finally sink in, 'If that day still matters she wouldn't have made a new team' with him on it no less. 'Maybe, just maybe, I have a chance?'

Gajeel leaves the lightening mage to his thoughts, so he, himself can be with his mate and wife.

Lucy walks away from Gajeel and Levy after Gajeel and Levy simultaneously started talking with each other. The two blondes gave them privacy before Lucy inquires, "Tell me sparky. Why don't you have someone waiting for you when we get back to the guild?"

She looks off into the distance, trees upon trees followed the main stretch of the path to the Cait Shelter Guild. She quietly wondered to herself how time has treated Wendy's old guild. A piece of Wendy's past that holds her precious childhood of when Wendy can remember.

His silence at that moment reminded her of the first snowfall. The world asleep for the season. Silence, her long lost friend.

But at that moment, she simply waited. She always has known him to be an introvert. While in the past she, herself, was an extrovert. But now, she just feels like she is straddling that line. She doesn't fit in either one. Like she feels she doesn't fit in the guild like she used too.

He finally answers, "The same reason no one is waiting for you Blondie." He doesn't say more. He goes silent again.

"I didn't mean to ask something so personal." She looks up at the trees as the group passes each one slowly. There are clouds hovering above the treetops. It's not total silence. Gajeel and Levy are still talking amongst themselves.

Laxus turns to look at Lucy, "You didn't ask anything you shouldn't."

"So why hasn't anyone caught your eye then?" She finally asks.

"It's not like I don't want to be with anyone. I just feel inadequate for her right now." He looks up at the sky. He knows it will begin to rain today.

"That doesn't make sense Laxus. You are a great person. If someone wants to be with you shouldn't they see how amazing you are? If they can't, they don't deserve you."

"Same for you, Bl... Lucy. If a guy can't see your worth, then he doesn't deserve your time of day." He smiles softly down at her in his normal way of a smirk.

They all continue walking the path to the Cait Shelter Guild. They planned to stay in one of the huts for the night when they make it there. They decided on this to save Lucy's money. She relented with her stubbornness over it.

When they make it to the border of the guild it began to storm. Lucy looks up to the sky with a soft smile plastered to her face. She just recently come to love the rain and storms. Though she always loved storms. she didn't really know what she felt about the rain.

But now she believes that all storms are like Aquarius. Which makes her feel closer to her first spirit, who is just like a mom to her. Just like her mom ever was to her. Though there is a sad pang in her heart. She continues walking with her friends to the Cait Shelter Guild.

Laxus looks to Lucy when it starts storming. He saw the wide smile that formed so easily across her face. A smile that he, himself, always wore in this kind of weather. 'She really is meant for me.'

They make it to a hut for each of them. Lucy summons Virgo. In which Virgo gave everyone their belongings, before making dinner for everyone. Idol chitchat ensued amongst the group before they went off to sleep.

The next morning began with Gajeel wide awake at 6:30 A.M. He walks quietly in the early morning to Laxus's hut. He smirked to himself with an idea to wake him up.

He walks over to one side and takes his large foot and adds his iron to it. He kicks Laxus out of bed. With a loud thud, Laxus is on the floor of the hut.

"The hell was that for?" Laxus grunts at his best friend. He is debating on getting up or just lie there and go back to sleep. He decides on getting up and sits down at the end of the bed. He runs his hands through his hair.

Gajeel's typical laugh slipped free before Laxus glared at the only slayer that he is remotely capable of being friends with. Laxus runs his right hand up and down his face before asking, "What do you want Iron Head?"

Gajeel sits on the floor in front of the entrance to the room when he answers, "I'm trying to get you to see that you need to get with Lucy before she finds someone else at the pace you're going. You need to at least make an attempt to show that it's her you want."

He shakes his head at the still tired lightning mage. Grumpily Laxus says, "It's too early for this conversation you know?"

"Well at least I'm getting you to think about it. Lucy won't always be here for you to strike up the courage to tell her you and her are mates."

"I only just figured it out after the Grand Magic Games. But her scent has always made me feel like I needed to be near her more times I can think of." Laxus replies thinking aloud.

"Plus. As I told you before, though it may be my assumption on this, I believe you went berserk during Fantasia. Because you believed everyone was standing in your way to get to Lucy. My dragon Metalicana always said, never get in the way of a dragon and his or her mate. You would never hurt anyone otherwise."

"I think the battle would still have happened. I really thought everyone was weak back then. Man, I even objectified Lucy at the same time." He shakes his head at the thought of where he was back then.

"You worked through your problems though. Do you think you still need to be punished or something? Don't you think she's forgiven you? I mean come on. Even I felt the guilt of what I did to Lucy and Levy. For Levy, I tortured her and pinned her to a fricking tree with her team. All because I felt her to be weak and wanted a little past time. For Lucy, I used her as a training practice and nothing I did made her go unconscious. All the while she told me she felt sorry for me. Her reason was that the guild would be after me.

"You did nothing as I did to your potential mate and her best friend. All that happened to you as you were berserk. When are you going to forgive yourself for that day? Everyone at the guild has forgiven me. Levy did too. Actually Lucy was the first to forgive me. Then everyone was soon to follow at the guild. What makes everyone feel different about you? You weren't as bad as me."

Laxus runs his hand up and down his face before scoffing, "To many questions man." He then sighs.

He finally answers, "I don't see myself as different. I just feel like I can't be with Lucy yet. I don't think she sees me as a man. Just Nakama. But for me and my team. She was the first to forgive us. It's just... How do I go about telling Lucy she is my mate in the first place? Does she even know what that term means? Half the time I wonder why she even talks to me. We are so different. She's smarter than I am. She even makes friends better than I do. How is it that she's my mate?"

"Mates are what we lack. When we are with them we become better people. It doesn't matter who they are. Each dragon and dragon slayer becomes the better version of themselves with their mate. It's like soulmates, but extremely different at the same time. Trust me on this."

Laxus looks to the floor deep in thought. 'Can Lucy really bring the better half out of me just as fast as that sounds. I've always felt a little better with her in the guild. Ok, a lot better. I was always scared to talk to her. Then as time went by everyone in the guild compared Lucy to the youngest Strauss sibling. The one that died, but didn't.

'Now Lucy is far above her. It's more like Lisanna is trying to be her. The original is better than the counterfeit. In my opinion, I really don't see what Natsu sees in her. Maybe it will get better when we get back.'

"So Lucy and I fit better than soulmates." It wasn't a question. It was finally a statement. For the past six years, Gajeel has been helping the lightning dragon slayer the best he could. So Laxus could open up about Lucy. Like Laxus was trying to help him about Levy after Team Natsu went on the one hundred year quest. It took two years but they are finally together.

If it would have been anyone else they wouldn't have given their time of day. They wouldn't even talk about their dragon with a stranger either. But if someone who was their kin asked they would then talk about it. Laxus, on the other hand, has never let slip about his mate other than with Gajeel. Everyone at the guild assumed that Laxus isn't like the rest of the slayers. No mate in their eyes meant no mental dragon.

But on the contrary, his dragon only made itself known when it comes to Lucy. For the past six years she was away it felt like his dragon was sleeping. When she finally came back. His dragon has been full-on alert. But if anyone had to ask Laxus, he would tell them that the only person he thought that didn't have a mental dragon is Natsu. He didn't even take Lisanna as a mate. Quite honestly it confused everyone at the guild. But they didn't think anything against it. But it didn't stop everyone assuming Laxus didn't have a mate. As well as, a mental dragon. Gajeel saw right through it though.

Gajeel always knew Laxus had a mate and a mental dragon. Fantasia was evidence of that. He kept it to himself. His reason is, that like Laxus he, himself, is an introvert. He didn't even tell Levy, and I have married him to her for four years.

"You should get ready man. I have a feeling that one of the girls is awake... Yep, it's Levy." He does his normal laugh.

* * *

**[With Lucy: Normal Point of View]**

'It's 5:30 AM.' Lucy thought to herself as she is looking up at the ceiling of the hut. She didn't get much sleep last night. Her thoughts about today was filled through the night. They have to talk to the client who is staying at the Cait Shelter Guild. Though the old citizen disappeared. A nomad moved in during the time of the Tenrou Island incident long ago.

Blue light from the light of dawn fills the room. As she thinks about how they are going to find their benefactor.

Her hut is next to Laxus's. So next door she was able to hear soft whispers through her walls of the hut.

"... It's her you want..." She can hear Gajeel's voice go up an octave with that. More whispering before she was able to hear, "Never get between a dragon and his mate..." 'So they are talking about mates? There is someone waiting for Laxus. Someone he really wants. Someone, even his dragon recognized as a potential love.

'I guess I really am alone at the guild now. Everyone has a potential love or a boyfriend/girlfriend, and husband/wife. I was left behind.'

There is more talking next door so she ignores it. The moment she hears Gajeel's laughter she waits a few moments before summoning Virgo to help her to get ready.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asks quietly.

"No, can you get me sunglasses that I can see perfectly out of but hides my eyes from everyone's view. Can you get me a vest that hides my collarbone from view as well and leggings to match? I would like to have long sleeves but still be stylish. I'm going to ask Cancer to style my hair after you come back with my clothes."

"As you wish princess. I will get you everything you asked for, plus boots to match the outfit best."

As Virgo leaves Lucy gets up and stands next to the window and stares outside. The color of the rising sun is a fiery red with soft pinks and oranges. There were times Lucy saw a beautiful morning like this and felt barely any of its beauty. It was more the night she loved the most. In the past though, she would have told anyone the reason for liking pink so much was that she loved seeing the pink at dawn and at twilight. But really it was when she was brought to Fairy Tail by Natsu that she loved it the most. It was his hair.

Being deep in thought she didn't realize Virgo's presence. So when Virgo placed her hand on her princess's shoulder, Lucy jumped. The items that Lucy asked for was laying on the end of the bed in the colors magenta and gold. But the glasses she asked for are transparent.

"Virgo, what am I going to do with transparent glasses?"

"Princess, if I may be frank with you. It takes your magic for it to work. I suggest putting your outfit on first though." With that Virgo completely left silently.

Lucy walks to the bed and gets dressed in a pretty outfit. Even the boots that were given to her matched the ensemble. Everything played perfectly and loosely while looking tight at the same time. She finally put the glasses on before summoning Cancer quietly to actually cut her fringe out of her eyes. He does as she asked of him before Lucy gives him free rein to do with her hair as he wishes.

He french braids her hair to her normal way. Half up, half down. But instead of the braid going down from her forehead. It went straight across her left ear to her right. But the tail wasn't braided down. He tied her hair in a hair barrette with magenta and gold sparkles ribbon strands.

Cancer then places a mirror in front of her to see. Her blonde bangs above her sunglasses. The beautiful ribbons with her hair and outfit just makes her really stylish. She then hugs Cancer. "Glad to be of service, Baby." He hugs her back before going back to the celestial realm. She finally puts on her belt to finish the look.

Lucy took a deep breath before walking out of the hut. She walked to where Levy is standing. "Lu, you look pretty today. But, may I ask, why are you wearing sunglasses early in the morning?"

"Just feel more comfortable with them on." She smiles softly to her when both boys walk out of the hut they were in. Laxus is in a maroon muscle shirt, with black as night skinny jeans, with his normal combat boots.

Gajeel walks over to Levy. While Laxus walked over to Lucy. She sits in front of the campfire that is just beginning to die out.

Gajeel and Levy ask each other what they want to eat for breakfast. Laxus finally sits across from Lucy when he asks her the same question. She doesn't answer because she is in a conversation with Virgo on what to make for breakfast. Lucy can speak to her spirits telepathically. Just as long as her spirit's keys are with her.

Finally, Lucy decides to summon Virgo silently. When she appears in front of everyone she asks what they would like to eat. The two dragon slayers don't mind what they get. Same with the girls. But Levy would like some fruit salad for her morning routine and Lucy wants a lemonade.

Virgo disappears with a bow as Gajeel and Levy finally sit down with Lucy and Laxus. The two dragon slayers are confused about Lucy's outfit and new hairstyle, 'Wasn't her bangs or whatever, longer than what she has now?'

Lucy picks up a long stick from the ground that long since been dead. She looks closely at it before placing it to the campfire. She pokes the ashes with it, a makeshift poker stick.

"Blondie, what's with the sunglasses? Aren't you uncomfortable with them?" He asks confused.

"I'm more comfortable with them on then covering my eyes with my bangs actually. Should have decided on wearing them a long time ago." She goes back to being quiet before Virgo appears again with food for the little group. For Laxus, lightening jelly candies, with a normal breakfast. For Gajeel, a basket of iron biscuits made out of there right element for each. The girls got what they wanted too. With a special breakfast.

When everyone started eating Laxus asks, "Why do these lightening jellies taste different?"

"It's the purest form of lightening as well as Gajeel's iron. A bit of celestial magic is infused with them." Virgo replies.

"Oh." He continues eating loving the taste of the lightening the most. 'I can't admit that this is better than the lightening I do eat.'

Breakfast slips by uneventfully. When everyone finishes their food Virgo takes the plates and eating utensils back to the celestial realm.

Gajeel and Levy walk with each other before turning back around to tell both Laxus and Lucy, "Let's find this nomad."

Lucy and Laxus both stand together. But Laxus was trying to get her attention. But she walked on ahead without a word.

Honestly, she didn't hear him. All of her spirits were talking to her in that moment. They think the nomad is somewhere near the Cait Shelter Guild. Lucy silently askes, 'Maybe it's the guildhall he's at? It's in the middle and the only place I know. If anyone has a different idea we can start with that one.'

She hears Pixus talking to her in his normal way of talking. He agrees with her. He even tells her how to get there faster and better. She follows the instructions.

Outside of Lucy's head, the rest of the group is trying to get Lucy's attention. But they still follow her anyway in hopes to protect her. Time went by before they all made it to the guildhall. Lucy stops in front of the door before looking at her friends.

"Pixus told me the nomad is here. I can talk to my spirits telepathically. You all ready to go in?"

Laxus and Gajeel both nod, while Levy answers, "Lead the way Lu."

They open the door to the guild. All the way in the back of the room is a man the same age as Lucy. His hair is long. The color of the sky. A light blue. He's dressed in white clothing and open-toed moccasins.

Everyone walks into the middle of the room looking at the man who is staring back at them. "I was wondering if anyone was going to show up. I've been waiting for about two and a half months."

They all look at him with confusion on their faces other than Lucy. She walks up to him and bows respectfully to the man before the rest follow suit with her. She then holds out her hand to him. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. What is your name?"

He shakes her hand back before answering, "My name is Sora Norris. What guild did you all come from?"

Laxus answers, "The Fairy Tail guild."

Sora leads them all to a table in the room off to the side. When everyone sits down and is comfortable. That is when he begins to tell them about the quest they have accepted.

"You're looking for a guild with their marks the shape of unicorns. They even shape their hair into horns on top of their heads. They were part of the Balam Alliance. Their hideout is somewhere in Waas Forest. They were once controlled by the Oracion Seis. But now they are controlled by a man named Boaz. He is swift and strong like his name. I honestly don't know what their goal is. The book they have in their possession needs to be destroyed, and the guild master needs to be arrested. The guild as well needs to disband. So do you think you can help me?"

Everyone nods their heads except Lucy. She looks up at the ceiling trying to figure out why that dark guild sounds familiar to her. But wouldn't she remember a guild of people that had their hair in horns on top of their heads?

Everyone turns to look at Lucy confused about why she didn't give her agreement. Laxus nudges her with his shoulder when she turns to look at him. She then looks to the group than to Sora with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Sora I was just trying to figure out why that guild sounded familiar to me. Can you tell me how long this guild has been hiding?"

"During the Nirvana incident, there were other weaker guilds held by the Oracion Seis. This guild was one of them. After that time, they went into hiding in another country while the rest of the world went on like nothing happened. But in the midst of this, they have gotten even darker. Unlike their name that should be close to pure. They are anything but. They torture, kill, kidnap all for the hell of it. They even steal relics of the past and do sacrifices to appease their guild master. You really need to stop them. I actually haven't gotten close enough to fully know who Boaz reveres as special to him."

Lucy nods with every word he says to them. When he finishes she finally rests her elbow on the table and places her head lazily in her hand. She thinks to herself, 'How come every quest Fairy Tail goes on the benefactor waits 'til a guild accepts a quest to give more details of what we are getting into. It doesn't even sound like we are getting the full details either.'

Finally, she asks her head still in her hand, "Just how terrifying is this guild master?"

Everyone looks at her confused as if to wonder loudly, but silently, 'Why does that matter?'

"If I had to rate this man on a scale of one to five on how terrifying he is. I would rate him a five."

"And this book he has, what is the title of it?"

"It's called, 'The Maiden of the Stars, How the Galaxy Came to Be'" Sora eyebrows furrows in confusion. He then continues, "I honestly don't know what kind of story it holds. But I am certain his intentions with it are not good."

Lucy moves her head up from her hand before pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. 'Because of this. That is why he wants to destroy the book?' Squeezing her eyes shut she then asks, "Did I hear you correctly? 'the Maiden of the Stars, How the Galaxy Came to Be' Please tell me I heard wrong!"

"You didn't hear wrong. It really is in their possession."

Lucy stands up pacing trying to gather up her thoughts. She shakes her head deep in thought. Still trying her best to figure out what this all really means. All thoughts evade her on her self quest to find the answer in her thoughts.

Levy finally asks, "Lu, what's wrong? I've read so many books and this title I've never come across."

"That's because when it was first told it wasn't from pen to paper. It was like a story told by the maiden of the stars herself. Then it was passed on orally. This is actually a story that was lost in the celestial realm. I really don't know how it came to Earthland and why it's in possession with a dark guild. But in that book is literally the guide and secrets to celestial magic."

* * *

A/N: A big thank you to all the story followers and likes. You don't know how much it means to me.

A special thank you to Juvia21 asking for more updates.

To Katie Moore1, for opening my eyes about the mistake in my summary and feel like this story was good enough to read despite the many mistakes.

To PerfectMemories, Trying their best in a kind way to show I made a mistake in the first chapter.

To Elsavenya who is excited where my story is heading.

A big hug and thank you to SuperSaiyanGodess For helping me to be motivated to write more

To Tiermank for being really kind and holding the second reviewer title on Solar Flare

To the first spot in review and the most kind I could ever think possible yukiko Sora

To my special friends, I have shown this story to so far. You are the ones I come to when I feel scared to continue to write.

Every single one of you has helped me in some form or fashion so I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do.

* * *

_[A/N: Edited again by Everflawless on 3-11-20]_


	4. Celestial Beauty

_A/N: Truthfully, I've been scared to write more with this story. I didn't want to displease anyone or make anyone angry with how I see Fairy Tail. But to feel this is wrong by me. I shouldn't care about displeasing or making someone angry. Creativity is my freedom of speech and my right in pursuing happiness._

_But everyone needs to know that this is my first fanfiction the characters will be out of character to help with the plot development in my head. I have plans for Characters I made up to star in this fanfiction._

_I really want to inspire greatness in people's hearts, to let everyone know they aren't alone in the world. It's hard too, (For myself) When I look at this story I have so much planned for it._

_To see so many people willing to give my fiction a favorite, and follow, it really touches my heart. Like I'm not so crazy._

_Before this fanfiction actually, I was working on a time-consuming project in 2015-2018, but when I least expected it my computer decided it didn't want to work anymore._

_To be honest, I gave up on that project. Three years of my life for it not to have gone the way I wanted it to. I trusted my computer and felt safe at the time to write to my heart's content for my computer not to work anymore where I can't get the edits back to it._

_Few people know this, but when I write, I write in a metal-bound college-ruled journal, then I type it up. But for edits, I think along the way; I forgot to write them down at first. Then I got used to not writing it down. A bad habit that I now know I won't ever do again. I also learned to back up my stories electronically. A hard way to have learned this, but a lesson learned._

_Maybe one day I will continue on with the story I spent so long working on. But my fanfiction is at the forefront of my mind. I may get writer's block, and updates will be slow. But I won't ever completely give up._

_Thank you to Perfect Memories for gifting me a reason to continue on with my story._

_I've been working on a memory for the link between the book and Lucy. I don't want to write for anyone but myself._

_If my story doesn't go the way you want it to. Maybe that's the spark you need to write your own. It doesn't matter how it began, only you can finish what you started._

_May the stars keep you safe, the author of Solar Flare. To everyone who reads this fanfiction and finds it in their hearts to leave a review, and who thinks it's great enough to follow my story. You all are sparks of inspiration._

_If you all write a story, leave me a message. I would love to read yours one day._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Perfect memories Announces that I have permission to write about the Maiden of the Stars I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I do however own Sora Norris and Danica Mei, and other characters along how I will bring in for story development. This plot is owned by my ever going mind full of fiction and stories._**

* * *

**_Warning!: This chapter holds a trigger moment. Of paranoia, mentioning of stalking and kidnapping. I advise please discretion._**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Celestial Beauty **

During the year of X50 lived a princess in the Pergrande Kingdom. Her fortune rivaled that of Cleopatra's. But she wasn't happy. She was stuck at the castle, always with the suiters. Her father brought her far and wide. Danica Mei never wanted fancy dresses or houses. She wanted to be free and visit the many places in all of Earthland.

In her eyes, how can she rule if she never seen outside the courtyard of the castle? She felt like an object locked away: only to be seen when the interest arises. Right now the interest is for her to marry. She always thought she would marry for love. Hardly anyone knows what that word really means.

But for Danica, it means the beginning of all magic. It's the purest form that exists in her time.

Though the life expectancy of anyone is 30 years of age. Because of the dragons that rein free. She wanted to practice magic ever since she was little. The life expectancy of a mage though is 15 years of age.

But she is above that age now. She might as well count her blessings that she's 19 years old while getting suitors from her father. She's known other girls her age already married and was younger than she is now for their arranged marriages.

But being married isn't a dream she ever had. Her father doesn't even understand that as well. So what can she do?

Being 19 years old, with long flowing blonde hair that reaches the back of her knees if let loose. The color of her hair shines best in the sun. Her dress flows to her sandaled feet. In a metallic gray. While the one strap is a beautiful gold ribbon that is soft on the skin. Her hair is tied up in a braided bun to keep her hair from being snagged or pulled.

Later that night, outside her balcony that overlooks the pond out in the courtyard, she looks up to the darkening sky. Filled with special bioluminescent lights in the distance, she likes to call stars. She looks up to the brightest one before closing her eyes to make a wish upon that one aloud.

"I want to finally see the world. I want friends that will last a lifetime. I want new experiences and finally, understand what kind of person I am."

With her eyes still closed her love for friends that she hopes to gain caused the stars that night to twinkle. A bright light surrounds the room behind the princess who is still making her wish.

From the light stands a man with an orange mane of hair that spikes up in two places making him look feline. He's wearing a gold everyday robe of that era. He waits a few moments before grabbing the princess's attention.

"Princess wishes out loud never come to be. You know that, right?" He waits for her to turn around.

Danica looks to the man and smiles softly, "Kind sir, I was wishing for a great adventure and the best of friends. If I kept that silent, wouldn't you think that wish would never become a reality? It would only be stuck as a dream never fulfilled. I didn't want that. Plus the friends I wish to gain would always be waiting, never finding a friend that loves them."

He smiles at her, "I am glad to arrive before you. You are way too kind. Your wish for friends has been granted. The Spirit King would like to grant you an audience with him. Someone will arrive shortly to give you garments to go to the spirit realm," He bows deeply in respect to her.

"Alright. I'm not sure what is going to happen. But, I hope you and this King are comfortable with me. I want us to be friends for a lifetime"

The man in gold disappears in a bright light causing the princess to become confused. She waits for the next person to appear.

* * *

**Present-day:**

Sora asks, "The guide and secrets to celestial magic?"

"Lu, can you tell us? It sounds like a children's story."

"Long ago, there lived a lonely princess. Her powers were granted to her by the stars themselves. Granting her as the first Celestial wizard of her time. In the story, her name is Danica Mei. Her strength was used to help the Spirit King form keys for all of Earthland. It's said that she was the one that needed friends. So the stars granted her wish. Because she loved her spirits like family they granted her with more powers and friends.

"The other secrets that no one knows about is in that story guys. As well as, references to other books that go more in detail about it."

"Lucy, what do you say this book is? A relic or a danger?" Levy asks.

"In the wrong hands, it can be used to harm celestial mages. The secrets are something that someone knowing it can cause harm to a holder type. Worst-case scenario, someone reading it in the wrong way and following how they interpret it as can kill a celestial mage."

They all look to her, mouth agape. She lays her hands on the table and sighs before Laxus asks, "Is there a secret power you're hiding that is talked about in this book that you really don't want anyone to know about?"

They all look to her in question when she lifts her hand to her face and lays her head in her palm before asking Sora Norris, "Can I see the golden key that is for the quest and we will be out of your way."

He smiles softly to her before reaching in his back pocket. He lays the key on the table and scoots it to her to examine it closely.

She picks up the key. It takes time for Lucy to look at every crevice of the key, for her to suddenly stand and walk out the door. She doesn't even look back at her friends to see them following her. Which they are.

Laxus walks a bit faster than the rest to catch up before asking, "Why did you leave so fast Blondie?"

"Yeah Bunny girl, you hightailed it out of there like Salamander had his flames out and coming after you."

She just nods while listening to Loki talking to her as well as pyxis, "Princess, the dark guild leader shouldn't be a problem for you. But you might want to watch Laxus and Gajeel, as well as Levy fight first. It might help you gage the fight."

Pyxis' excitement fills her mind as his bird chatter tells her the direction she needs to go. She then answers Laxus and Gajeel, "I have an idea about something and I want to see if it's right. Do you guys mind following me, or do you want to wait until tomorrow? I'm not going to tell you what I'm thinking until then though "

"Well let's just go. Let's see what's going to happen." Laxus replies putting his faith onto Lucy.

"Alright Bunny girl. Lead the way." She does what is asked of her even though they don't know what her plan is. She thanks the stars that none of them have the power that Cobra has. The ability to read minds.

They would know that the gold key isn't Aquarius. It's another key that has serious magic on it to make it look like Aquarius. Under the spell holds a key with serious magic itself. She doesn't know which key it is. But for her to find a keyholder to do this to their friend or even family sets her heart aflame. She just has to follow her own plan. 'Find Dark Unicorn, Tail them, and watch them closely.'

So nothing goes wrong Gemi and Mini promised to help grab information when it's needed. To have them on her side helps Lucy the most. The best friends she has come to love even more than before. The twins understand her, where others do not. Actually all her spirits do. She even finds it hard to be with anyone else besides them. Her spirits have never hurt her emotionally, and here for them. It's why they can trust her.

While walking, Lucy is in a conversation with Crux, "Do you think I should have told them?"

"Honestly miss Lucy you have your reasons not to tell anyone that you're related to Danica Mei, as well as the Spirit King. In all fairness, you were prophesied in that book as well. The true **_Maiden of the Stars_**. If the wrong people know about this the infinity clock will happen again or you will be sacrificed for something terrible. You were right not to talk about that right then with that stranger. You will know the right moment to talk about it."

Pyxis' excited bird talk fills Lucy's thoughts once more to keep a marker to where they need to go. In the silence with the others. They look to Lucy for directions but it seems she's preoccupied with her thoughts that they are too scared to disturb her.

An hour past on foot when the group makes it to a hideout in Waas Forest. Lucy summons Gemini. They immediately transform into Sora Norris in front of the group.

"Miss Lucy we don't like this person's thoughts. He's too dark and closed off to the world. Darker than Zeref." Gemini: Sora grabs their head, as if in pain and squeezes their eyes shut. "This person isn't kind to Celestial spirits. Please let us go back to the celestial world."

Lucy lets them go back to the celestial world. She kisses their key as if to say sorry to them; their key warms in her hand. Levy, Gajeel, and Laxus look at her confused when she replies, "Well my suspicions were correct."

Levy then asks, "You knew all along that Sora wasn't a good person?"

"Yes, the moment I saw the golden key."

Laxus then asks, "Isn't it the key you want and need?"

"No. It's a different key that is wrongly vandalized to look like Aquarius." She answers his question.

Levy then asks, "How do we go about fixing a key that is put in such a state?"

"Ask the spirit king for help of course." She looks amongst them and smiles softly to her friends with her hands on her hips. The friends closer than family, have always helped in ways that have saved her life in the end. Now it's time to save a locked spirit and free it from it's locked cage. Something she has no qualms doing. It's the right thing to do.

"What do you mean, 'ask the spirit king' for help? Isn't he normally busy?" Levy asks.

"Honestly Levy the spirit king is friends with me. I actually view him to be like my dad." She smiles at her.

"So tell us Bunny girl, what's your secret with celestial magic, that you couldn't tell us at all about."

"Let's first do our best with this quest and we can worry about me later."

Time goes by as Laxus and Gajeel gather intel with Gemi and Mini. Lucy is still in a conversation with Crux for the plan of action. "Honestly miss Lucy a situation like this requires great analytical skills. You can't rush this. But with the group you have the time it would normally be by yourself is cut in half. Trust them. They have never let you down. They won't start now."

She silently summons Virgo, "Punishment Princess?"

Lucy shakes her head to her friend; and smiles at her. "I was wondering, do you have contacts that will protect my eyes instead of these glasses. I realized something is wrong with using sunglasses for protecting my eyes. What if someone took them off. I could cause problems everywhere."

She nods and disappears. But just as fast she appears again. "Let me help you, princess. You don't ever have to worry about this. The spirit king granted you control for your power. It's his gift to you for being kind to us spirits."

Virgo takes the sunglasses after she has Lucy keep her eyes closed to put the magically infused contacts in her eyes. Lucy takes a few moments to open and close her eyes normally. She looks up to her feeling elated with nothing on or over her eyes she hugs Virgo tightly.

Lucy reaches in her back pocket for her lacrima communicator to call the group back together. She thinks of all of them to do a group call. She doesn't have to wait very long for them to pick up.

"Blondie can this wait?" Laxus asks in a gruff voice.

"Bunny it's getting late should we head back to where we're staying?" Gajeel asks right after Laxus.

Finally, Levy asks, "Lu is there something different about you?"

"Laxus, no this can't wait. Gajeel you're right but I want to find a special place for us to talk away from the Cait Shelter Guild."

"Well, I found a secluded area away from the hideout we've been watching. Just ask your penguin spirit for the directions to it. Gajeel takes Levy by using your nose for the scent of pine and river water." Laxus says quietly.

"Right." Everyone agrees. It takes 30 minutes to get to where pyxis is leading Lucy. She's sitting on a rock in the clearing waiting for a sign of anyone from their team to show.

She can't shake the feeling though that someone is watching her. The dark ominous feeling slowly creeps up on her. The feeling might be stronger because she's alone for the first time from her team. Or it could actually be that she is getting a sixth sense because she's not preoccupied in conversations with her spirits.

But for Lucy and this creeping feeling, she would associate it with darkness, hate, loneliness, and extreme sense of murder to feel like. 'Is it possible to feel such power from these feelings?' She looks behind her where the cluster of pine trees starts. She knows someone is standing there. Just watching, and creeping.

**'Snap!'**

Lucy jumps from the sound. Someone steps out of the spot where she has been watching. More like gauging when to act to protect herself. In the shadow stands a man. He is slowly sauntering in her direction. Causing her to panic, 'Is this how my life is going to end? Death in the woods?'

When the dark figure steps into the light she notices its Laxus. She places her hand over her heart as she tries her best to calm down. While taking deep breaths to try and relax.

He knows something is wrong. He could smell her fear it permeated the area. He stands behind her and looks around the area. If there was a threat there would be no wildlife. Birds are chirping from the trees and the wind is blowing and the sound of rushing water fills his senses. 'What spooked her?'

He places his hand on her shoulder and asks, "You okay Blondie?"

She then replies, "I think I spooked myself." She follows that with a calming breath.

He reaches down and places his large hand under her chin to guide her eyes to look at him. He looks deep into her eyes, the gold flecks in her honey brown has him transfixed. He then asks softly, "Has your eyes always had flecks of gold in them?"

With her head still in his hand, she shakes her head honestly causing him to ask, "Then how-"

"I'm waiting for everyone to show up. To talk about that for you guys. Crux told me I would know when the time was right."

She turns her head back to the trees she felt the energy the most. 'Princess we felt it too. When everyone is with you we will put up a barrier to keep anyone that aren't friends out. We have your back and always will.'

**'Snap'**

A twig breaking grabs Lucy's attention away from the spot. Levy and Gajeel step into the small clearing. The pull of her magic happens when bright gold light appears. Loki, Scorpio, Virgo, Aries, and Crux appear.

"Sorry, ma'am." Aries's shy demeanor grabs everyone's attention to her.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asks in her stoic manner.

"We are cool!" Is shouted by Scorpio.

Crux is sleeping when Levy walks up to him and replies, "Great to see you again Crux. I hope all is well."

Loki appears next to Lucy, "My darling. You look as radiant as ever. Keeping up with your training I see. You shine as loves dazzling lights." Not meaning to be rude in any way, she leaves him next to Laxus who is now glaring at Loki.

She walks up next to Levy and grandpa Crux. "Could you put up the barrier as well as a soundproof one too? From here this conversation needs to be put to silence."

Aries makes seats for everyone so they don't have to sit on the ground. When she finishes the last one she looks to Gajeel when he says, "This one here is creepy."

"I'm sorry." She moves away and summons the wool wall around the perimeter to add a barrier to keep people away.

Scorpio adds his sand to fog the area so no one can see past Aries wool wall. "We are going to do the best we can!" Scorpio's calm and optimistic demeanor shows his loyalty to Lucy and his willingness to protect them.

Levy does solid scrip for silence, after looking to Lucy with a confused expression. Laxus and Gajeel are already sitting in the wool chairs when Levy goes to sit next to Gajeel. While Laxus is on the other side of him.

A loud scream from Crux is heard making everyone jump from the sudden sound from the previously sleeping spirit. Silver light is passing through the perimeter strengthening the barrier. "Thank you grandpa Crux."

Lucy sits in the seat that is left next to Laxus and Levy. Being around them banishes the ominous feeling from before that still lingered. All her spirits are still in the stance to keep the barriers up. Loki adds his Regulas Impact to strengthen the power.

Lucy then begins, "On my time away from the guild I found out a few things about my family's history. The first celestial spirit mage was named Danica Mei. But her last name was given to her by the Spirit King. This name was Heartfilia. Her power as a celestial spirit mage was by far stronger than anyone else capable of wielding celestial spirit keys. She helped the spirit king forge keys across the land. Because her ties with her friends were so strong. Of her time she became known as the Maiden of the Stars. She was the carrier of One Magic. She was the origin of it."

Levy interrupts, "But One Magic isn't real. If it was, (I mean no disrespect) how could someone with One Magic be a holder type?"

"You need to love your spirits for them to love you back. Not just say it, but prove what you're saying is true to them as well. For them to help fight with you in battle, they need to be at full strength. Love strengthens the bond between spirit and key holder. Understanding this don't you think that One Magic is true? It may have become a legend in the end. But don't you think the conviction to you use your magic comes from love too? If you think about it, love is the purest form of magic. So why wouldn't it be the origin?"

"I love the way you think ma'am... I'm sorry" Aries apologizes for interrupting.

"So, you're related to the maiden of the stars. What did that have to do with hiding your eyes from everyone? I know there's something up with them Blondie." Laxus edges her on, to continue.

"On my one-year training I found out at the end of the one hundred year quest, my friends have been secretly training me for a special kind of magic." She pauses for a moment.

Levy then asks, "What kind of magic Lu?"

The men sit quietly waiting for the answer. The look on their faces implies they too want to know.

"The magic is called, Solar Flare. It's a secret ability for celestial wizards. It's the power of Earthlands sun given in the form of eye magic-"

"That's why you've had your eyes covered?" Laxus asks.

"Yes." She nods to his question.

Loki walks over to the group and stands by Lucy, "You forgot to tell them you're best friends with the spirit king. If you weren't friends with him you wouldn't have had the honor of gaining new power, Luce."

"well, this power is hotter than Natsu's flames and could possibly kill anyone if used in the wrong way or having no control over it."

"So you were given power for your eyes. Do you think you have it under control?" Levy asks.

"The spirit king is helping me right now with that. I'm wearing contacts that are magically encrypted to protect others from getting hurt when I look at them. So no one needs to worry about that."

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell us Lu? No one will know outside of us unless you tell them yourself."

"I just didn't want you guys thinking I was deliberately keeping things from you. We are a team right now, and when we get back to Magnolia after this quest I may, in the end, be a solo mage. Only time will tell after this quest."

"Lu, never doubt that you bring happiness to us. You've been through so much. You're finding out who you are as a person and who you are in the kindest I've come across. We are your Nakama, we may be on separate teams, but we will always have each other's backs."

Lucy smiles brightly and hugs her best friend with tears in her eyes. "It's ok Lu." The tiny frame of Levy is matched with Lucy's petite frame. As if two sisters are hugging while one is crying and the other is comforting the other. An innocent moment that could turn sour from an ignorant mind looking on.

Lucy wipes her eyes while Laxus reaches over and places his hand on her shoulder. "Us Nakama have to stick together." He gives a genuine smile that reaches his eyes in a kind way. Making him seem younger.

Lucy blushes deeply from that smile that goes unnoticed by everyone except Gajeel his soft, "GiHi" is heard by Lucy when Laxus begins, "It's getting late guys we should head back. Keep in mind don't act like you know anything is up with Sora. He may not know we know. So let's use that to our advantage."

He then stands up and stands next to Aries, "Thank you for making us such soft chairs... Aries was it?"

"I'm sorry... yes... you're welcome." Aries's shy demeanor gets Laxus to smile.

"Princess summon me for anything. Even if it's for some bandage." Virgo bows.

Crux goes back to sleeping with his normal drool pattern in place.

Loke bows before Lucy, "Your most faithful of lions will be here for whenever you need me."

"We are going, plus I have a hot date with Aquarius that I can't be late for." Scorpion replies in a cool fashion.

"Take care guys, Say hello to Aquarius for me." Lucy smiles as a bright light takes them back to the celestial world.

They all fall in a swing of normal chit-chat, as they walk back to the Cait Shelter Guild. Lucy shivers when she feels the same presence when she was alone. Omuness and foreboding, It's following her. She lets it go as paranoia.

They make it back to their assigned huts as they all go in to get changed. Lucy walks into her hut before she is quietly ambushed by Sora Norris.

He casts a sleeping spell, one that is stronger then Mystogan placed on her at the guild so long ago. Slowly Lucy's world of vision blurs before she falls to the floor of the hut in a deep sleep. The strength of this spell even puts Levy, Gajeel, and Laxus to sleep.

No one hears him when he says. "Time for my plan to go to fruition." He laughs before lifting her up from the ground making them disappear without even walking through the door of the hut. The silence of the night, causing a feeling of fear and unease of the stillness of the night.

* * *

_A/N: Edited again by EverFlawless on 3-10-20_


	5. Perseverance

A/N: _My thought for this chapter:** I need the fear of God to scrounge through my brain and get through the darkness with this one.**_

**_The inspiration for this fanfiction came from Perfect Memories Unexpectant Encounters: The song that Lucy sings. Please find it in your hearts to also take a look at her stories, She found it in her heart to edit Solar Flare. So show her love as much as I do. She's the first fanfiction author I've read on here, As of my favorite author who to me is as great as riverofmemmories, and Desna1. The way she sees fairytail is how I wish Hiro Mashima wrote it to be._**

* * *

_My beta reader: Perfect Memories, viewed and edited this chapter._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does!_** **_Perfect memories Announces that I have permission to write about the Maiden of the Stars. _**

**_Warning! This chapter is not suitable for sensitive readers. Torture, blood, and abuse warning. Please, discretion advised._**

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Perseverance (song for this chapter: I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin)_**

* * *

His magic fades from the shadows. He is still laughing when Boaz enters the room. "Sir, we got the other one too." The man paused for a moment as he turns towards Boaz with a grin.

"Did you take her keys as well?" He asks while still trying to take Lucy's, but each time he thinks he has it in his grasp a golden light comes off the belt to bring her keys back to her as if everything has loopholes. Shadows magically form around his hands as he gets slightly agitated. He reaches out and grabs the keys with great force. The magic holding the keys in place finally dissipates and triumphantly Sora has the keys in his hands.

"Boaz!" He shouts at the stronger man.

"Yes, Sir?" He stands up straighter while being addressed.

"Keep her here... same with the other. Don't let them leave. Also-" He throws the handcuffs at the larger man. "Put those on her. Make sure they are tight. I don't want her breaking free."

"Right Sir." The clanking sound of the metal being locked in place echos as it fills the small room. As the stanch of the circulation of blood flow began causing Lucy's hands to turn blue.

Both of the captors left laughing as they tossed another person into the closet, landing next to Lucy with a thump. Quiet whimpering is heard in the small closet from the newly captured victim. Showing a sign of life. Soon the room fills with silence as a sense of dread permeated the small room.

* * *

**_Third-person: With Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy._**

Not much time passed. Only ten minutes at the most. Levy is the first to wake up. The blunette felt disoriented, her memory fuzzy on what had happened. On wobbly legs, she stands up and mumbles, "Reminds me of Mystogan's sleep magic." She steps out of the hut a bit shakily before finding her footing, 'I got to see if Lu is okay. The last time something happened like this, she and I had a headache for a week.'

She stumbles down the pathway before she stood in front of Lucy's door, her eyes widening because it's wide open, but the blonde celestial mage is not present. Levy's first thought jumped to the thought of Sora making a move.

"Even on this team, Lu has the worst luck imaginable." She stood a moment longer, staring into the empty room of her best friend before turning to check on the others. She slowly makes her way to the next hut, slowly pushing the door open to reveal an unconscious lightning dragon slayer.

Laxus is in a weird position, with his legs spread apart and his head propped up on a footrest. She fights the urge to laugh at the ridiculous position before waking him up. She slowly leans down, a hand extended as the slayer's eyes suddenly jolting open resulting in Levy to jump.

Laxus instantly wakes up with a breathy "Blondie." He sits up quickly, wincing from the crook in his neck. He glances around, noticing that he is on the floor.

"So that's who you're always thinking about?" Levy giggles lightly with a grim look.

He glares at her before asking, "What do you want bookworm?" His eyes narrowing as he tries to figure out why Levy is the one in his room and not his blondie.

She stops laughing and becomes more serious her lips forming into a fine line as she steadies her breathing before announcing, "Lucy is missing..." her voice trails off as she couldn't believe it herself. A shadow in her peripheral stood, revealing that Laxus is now fully aware of the situation.

"What did you say?" He asks getting slightly angry making sure he heard right about Lucy missing. Not getting angry at her per se; but at the fact, that someone has the guts to steal what belongs to him. Well, that's not true either, he wants her to belong to him. He wants to claim her as his. But it feels like he had forever to worry about anything in that sense.

Almost seven years, matter of fact.

He turns around to the door as he jumps off the small steps as he runs to the hut where Gajeel is. He finds the iron slayer lying on his face on the floor snoring. He kicks him awake with no hesitation. A loud grunt follows with, "Da Fuh..." The iron slayer slightly lifts his head as he sniffs the air, his eyes slightly narrow as he gets the feeling that something isn't right.

"We need to go." Without warning, Gajeel pushes himself up and runs past Laxus out of his hut as he dodges running into the script mage as she finally makes her way to the hut after Laxus had left her in the entire Cait Shelter guild catches fire. As smoke bellows into the sky, flames so hots casting an orange glow to their faces. An evil foreboding wash over trio glances at each other before turning back to watch the guild of Cait Shelter be destroy in front of them.

"We need to find her as soon as possible," Laxus says to the group as he is the first to speak. He rubs a hand through his blond hair with a grumble.

"Find who?" Gajeel asks confused turning towards both script mage and lightening slayer. He blinks a few times as he tries to think before it hits him in the gut.

"Lu, Gaj," Levy informs sadly with her hands crossing over her waist.

Laxus then asks, "Do you think he's stupid enough to take her back to that one hideout we found?" He asks looking to them for their opinions.

"No. That hideout was or is abandoned." Gajeel replies with a grunt. He held his chin as he thinks of other places the hideout could be. He knows how these dark guilds operate, he used to be on Phantom Lord after all.

"So that means the hideout is deeper somewhere in Waas Forest. I know we will find her." Levy's optimistic attitude fills the two. She knows she needs to be the backbone of the group. The slayers may be stronger than her, but she definitely has the composure of the group. Lucy is the heart of Laxus and the kin of Gajeel. Which means no matter what, one Lucy Heartfilia will be rescued.

"That's good-" Laxus started but is interrupted by Gajeel as he starts to say. "Because failure-"

"Is not an option." They both finish in unison. At least they both know what the main priority is. They both have the same objective. _Operation: rescue Lucy_.

With little words spoken, Gajeel motions and has Levy get on his back as he piggybacks her as he starts running. He runs to the place he remembers the hideout being. He wants to use that as a marker to begin their search for Bunny. He has a dreadful feeling that she won't be there, but at least they will have a start. They can work with that and figure out where to go from there.

Laxus is running next to them as they have taken off before him. He knows they are just trying to hurry but he didn't want to be left behind. He knows Lucy is their best friend and that he couldn't live up to her title, but Lucy is everything to him.

He can't help but feel like this night is going to be filled with searching for his stolen princess hoping that they aren't walking into a game of chess.

* * *

**_Third-person: With Lucy_**

She knows she hasn't been asleep that long. Pain in her hands has just begun as it ricocheted up her arms, biting her lip to help ease the pain. She can hear someone crying next to her startling the blonde for she thought she was alone. "Who... Who's there?" Her voice feels like it echoed in the silence making it creepier.

"Lucy..." She knew that voice. She would recognize it anywhere. Dread rushes through her as her stomach churns. "You came on the S-Class quest that gives a key in the end?" This person asks before Lucy responds to everything. The blonde took a deep breath as she recollects herself.

"Yukino?! What are we going to do to get out of here?" She asks bewildered ignoring the question about the job completely. She watches the other celestial mage shift on the hard floor.

"I don't know. They took my keys." She answers somberly as she shies her face away ashamed that she let such an incident happen.

"Don't worry Yuki, we will get through this and you will get back with Sting and Rogue-" Lucy's jaw snaps close as she quiets suddenly. She felt something someone coming.

A loud click followed by a clang on the lock of the door interrupts Lucy's train of thought. The door opens and the bright light from outside fills the closet, the brightness blinding both of them. Suddenly Yukino is grabbed by a lanky man, her surprised noise of shock fills the room alerting Lucy.

Lucy quickly pleads, "Not her! Please, choose me instead." She doesn't know why she is offering herself, but she knows that she has to protect Yukino. That is the way of the Fairy Tail mages.

"You don't know what you asked for lady." Quickly the man throws the other in a heap on the floor and picks up Lucy by her cuffed hands as the metal started cutting into her wrists. She didn't think that the man would take her plea seriously but here she is now as the man manhandles her roughly.

She winces from the pain as she is dragged to a lighter area that resembles more of a stall like area. He has her change in a white cotton dress that ties on the shoulders. Not to long after that the man who brought her to the stalls, his demeanor does a 360-degree turn as he suddenly starts smacking her, spitting on her, and mocking her every time she makes a sound of crying. More people came along to enjoy the show before they decide to join in and start picking up stones, and stone her. Her whimpers dies to flinches as more stones pelted her now welted flesh.

Time edged on as Lucy hopes to protect Yukino. 'Just as long as I can keep her safe. She's been here longer. I know someone will find us.' Blood trickles down her face and wrists. She can only imagine how she looks but that was the least of her worries. She has to do her best on stalling, to keep those men from getting to Yukino.

A skinny man throws her to the ground as the other stomps on her hands. Breaking her already broken finger seven more and stomping on her palms. She screams out in pain when another one grabs her by the mane of her hair and whispers menacingly in her ear, his hot breath licking the skin on her neck.

"If you can't hold your keys then you can't use magic." He spits in her face before bouncing her head off the ground with a sickening crack knocking the blonde celestial mage out. A small trickle of bloodstreams down her face while she's unconscious. The disgusting laughter of the men fills the space of the stall.

Her last panicked thought that raced through her mind is that she failed. She failed to protect Yukino.

'I'm so sorry everyone.' She thinks before everything goes black.

* * *

**_Third Person: With Laxus_**

He has to find her. He finally got her back after so long. Now that she's away he feels like a piece of him is missing, like a piece of his soul. He kept his eyes open to make sure he didn't miss any detail. In every place, he passes it doesn't go unexamined. Nor did he leave even a speck of dust unturned. He knows he will find her and destroy the person who dares lays their fingers on her in the wrong way. Lucy is untainted, special. She deserves the world on her shoulders. If even one piece of hair is out of order on her head, he will make sure they will pay. He will not hesitate.

Gajeel and Levy are searching together while he veered off in another direction. He felt like this way was the better option. He didn't care that his footsteps gave away where he was. Truth be told that's what he wants; to have a good reason to fight. To watch someone, fall for daring to hurt what is his.

He will search all day and night if he has to. He knows he will find her. Nor will he leave the area till she is in his arms, safe and sound.

* * *

**_Third-Person: Yukino_**

'She shouldn't have gone to protect me. They want to weaken her and destroy her use of magic power.' She thought softly to herself. 'Someone has a vendetta against her. One that needs to be stopped.'

Time slips away in the small closet before someone opens the door blinding the only occupant in the small room. A man dressed in white squats in front of her.

"So, enlighten me star mage. Did you know today was going to be the last for the Maiden of the Stars?" his lips turned up into a sinister grin. She blinks at him confused. "Don't know who that is? Let me fill you in. Your only friend who is like you is the reincarnation of the original Maiden of the Stars. She's stronger than the world even knows. For you to be friends with her also causes harm for you too." He laughs menacingly as he watches the small woman squirm. He raises an eyebrow as she stared at him.

"Someone will find us. Our friends are looking for us. They won't ever give up." Yukino defies with silvery hair mage peers up at her captor with determination in her eyes. She knows without a doubt that there is help on the way and when they get here, there is going to be hell to pay. If there is one thing she learned: never mess with the guilds of Fiore. Family means everything and when family is messed with, well the sight is not pretty. "Because they always have without fail." She looks to him with the fire she holds inside. He shakes his head at her as the woman's desperate hope amuses him and walks away closing the closet door behind him. Leaving Yukino yet again in the dark contemplating what she is going to do next. If only there was a way to break her hand restraints.

* * *

**_Third-person: Lucy_**

'That's odd, I feel safe.' She remains to be between consciousness and unconsciousness. She does wonder how long it's been. Slowly she comes back to the world with slight pain on her back while her hands and head hurt the most.

She opens her eyes and finds her cuffed hands connected to a chain that's pulled in a way to hold her up. Her ears are buzzing; she assumes that it was from the hit to her head. Beyond her pain, she hears a crack of a whip hitting something causing her body to flinch from the echoing whipping sound vibrating closer to her with every slap.

She gritted her teeth to not give them the satisfaction of her pain or fear. She must've made a noise when the one in charge of the whip cackles.

"Good, you're awake. Master Sora's plan is almost completed. There are just two more stages remaining."

Gravelly she asks, "Why is your master fixated on me anyway?" She left her face emotionless to hide her fear but it didn't stop the glare she gives. She may be feeling fear but she also felt strength and determination. She refuses to let these terrible people break her. However, he doesn't answer her. He unhooks the chain, shuffling as he connects it to something else.

"If you're still alive. I will answer you." He laughs loudly before clicking his tongue. He looks down at the pitiful female excitement bubbling up in him.

Suddenly she is being pulled by an unknown force her body scraping amongst the ground. She struggles through the force, biting through the pain as she looks up in shock. The bastard connected the chain to the end of a four-wheeled magic vehicle. She didn't have the use of her hands and she didn't know where this is going to take her. However, she instantly regrets her decision to flipping herself.

The vehicle speeds up as her knees are being dragged and torn open by the friction of the ground to the point she starts seeing bone as the fleshy part tore away. Something flies up stabbing her in the upper thigh. She clenched her teeth together, tears streaming down her cheeks. The pain is becoming almost unbearable and she knew she has a high pain tolerance but this pain was torture. Another object lodged itself into her arm making herself cry out. Her eyes roll to the back of her eyelids as the pain became too much causing her to fall to the darkness.

* * *

**_Third Person: Laxus_**

He can smell Sora's scent. He made it to an odd motel that seems abandoned. Around the motel is a cluster of abandon houses. The slight scent of Blondie and someone else is here, but it was a scent he doesn't recognize.

He made it. He finally made it to the woman he so desperately loves. 'Anyone who gets in my way will be fried.'

A car stops in front of him the potent stench of blood invaded his senses causing the slayer to gag. He stumbles to find the cause of the smell when he freezes in mid-step as he sees Lucy laying in a heap behind it. The awful smell of blood fills his nostrils even stronger before Laxus becomes indignant. He is instantly on the driver's side as he rips open the door and pulls the man out of it feeling absolutely no remorse as he slammed him onto the ground, not giving any warning as he shocks the man.

The sound of thunder fills the area as everyone from Dark Unicorn shows up. Sora is the first. He drops everything in his surprise. Lucy's and Yukino's keys, the book, and the key to unlock Lucy's cuffs. Shadows encompasses Sora and he suddenly disappears.

* * *

**_Third-person: Normal- "I will not bow, I will not break"_**

Slowly Lucy opens her eyes, she felt an odd comfort of warmth. A familiar voice coaxing her. 'Old friend, Human girl? Can you hear me?'

'Yeah Stache Face, I hear you.' She replies with sudden confusion as to why the celestial spirit king is talking to her in her thoughts.

'Now is the time to use Solar Flare.' He advises with urgency.

Laxus is building up enough magical energy before he feels someone else's immense power. He looks to Lucy when he sees her eyes were now open and shining brightly with a golden light. All around him catches fire, mostly the people.

Someone brings out Yukino, her demeanor looking roughed up as it just looks like they just gave her a small beating. The place and houses catch fire. It reminds him of what happened at the old Cait Shelter guild. Like then and now. It is all about Lucy. The terrified screams fill the area before they reduced to ash.

All of them including Boaz.

He runs over to where the blonde is situated, leaning down to her pick her up before she passes out from the strain on her body. He gently wraps his arms under her as he lifted her to a bridal style hold. During the process, he calls out to Gajeel beckoning him over.

"Yeah, man?" Was said instantly as Gajeel was now posed by Laxus.

"I found her and Yukino. I need to take Lucy to Porlyusica and find Wendy stat. Can you call Sting or Rogue to collect their own?" Laxus shifted so that he and Lucy are both comfortable as Gajeel gave a curt nod in understanding.

In the distance, Yukino grabs her keys and places the vandalized key on Lucy's. 'Who better to save a friend than Lucy?'

"Yukino, Gajeel is calling your party for you. They should be here shortly. I need to teleport Lucy with the book and her friends." Laxus announces as he walked towards the Sabertooth member.

"Take care of her Laxus." She whispers as she gives him everything, the keys to unlock her hands. He watches the other celestial mage for a moment before giving her a nod. As he transforms to lightening-teleportation with Lucy tucked closely into his chest disappearing in the dawn of tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N: Edited By EverFlawess on 3-10-20._


	6. Alleviating Darkness

**_-A/N: _**_I've worked hard on this chapter, I hope my wonderful viewers and followers will find it in their hearts to leave a review. This is my first fanfiction and would love for everyone to enjoy this story as much as I do writing it. If something in this story doesn't go your way. Maybe that's the spark you need to write your own. It doesn't matter how your story began. Only you can finish what you started._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Fairy Tail and Maiden of the Stars. Fairy Tail is owned by the wonderful mind of Hiro Mashima, and Maiden of the stars belongs to Perfect Memories. **T**_**_he song I used is from Perfect memories the song title for is Layla's Song. _**_I do however own the story plot and how this is going And Grace, Gina, Sora Norris, And Danica Mei Heartfilia. Please understand I put credit where it's due. My story has only just begun, and this chapter is rounding up this first arc. _**_Have a wonderful time reading_****_!_**

* * *

**_This chapter was Beta viewed and Edited By the wonderful mind of Perfect Memories. She is a wonderful person, inside and out, through and through. When I have trouble with something, she finds it in her heart to give me better options and other ways of seeing things. She's a wonderful real-life friend. I love her the way I love my sisters in real life. Please, my wonderful viewers and Followers, find it your heart to show her some love too. Cause I couldn't have gotten through the chapter without my Twin sister and Perfect Memories._**

* * *

Chapter Six: Alleviating Darkness

He appeared just before Porlyusica's door. His thunder could wake up anyone. He looks down at his broken Blondie. To him, if he could, he would destroy anyone who dared to disfigure her. He presses his forehead to hers, with fear of causing to harm her in any-way. "Don't worry, Lucy. We have help." His husky voice whispered.

A Gold light appears beside them signaling a spirit coming out of their own gate. "Prince, excuse me." A soft tone fills the area, sounding kind and shy at the same time. Grabbing his attention too as the only other person who sounds like this that he knew of is Wendy.

He looks to see a small girl about 4'11 with long silver hair that reaches her waist. Her eyes hold turquoise pools and her skin an olive tint. Her attire is a white satin blouse with an accent bow in the front just above her cleavage, black skinny jeans accent her curves rather well. She's wearing white ribbon sandals and a feathery cape with a design of the raven constellation in black on her back.

"Who are you?" His voice was sharp with a hint of a growl. He didn't mean to sound rude. Seeing his Blondie be in such a position it aims his anger at the wrong person and he quickly realizes his mistake. Not to mention that he is already waiting for someone, so he didn't have the time to babysit a child on top of saving Lucy.

"I'm Gina, of the raven constellation. I came to help the best I can." She smiles shyly at the man holding her master bridal style.

"Not to be rude or anything, but if you can't heal, then you are wasting my time." He replies gruffly. His mind is tired but racing.

"Someone will show up shortly but I came to let you know that not only was she tortured but someone marked her with dark magic. Do you know of anyone who can help her?" Gina asks with hopes he did.

"I know of someone." The lightning slayer finally answers before the door opens.

"Bring her in the room in the back," Porlyusica replies frantically before she nods to the spirit, a scowl gracing her face.

Inside the hut, it's lit from the lacrimas around the room and one special light lacrima for Porlyusica to use is in use on a stand for other items for her to use in time for need. As the duvet is already made on the bed, making it easy to place Lucy on the bed. Laxus lays her down on the bed.

"Should I remove the cuffs on her hands?" With no reply, he takes that as a cue to do so. He uncuffed her hands seeing the angry cuts and bruises he can't help but wonder 'How can anyone be so cruel to someone else?' Laxus will never know.

"We need a healer to help with this too," Porlyusica replies hastily as she begins palpating the celestial mage's body. Before too long a light-forms in the small hut causing Porlyusica to sigh and mumble. "Too many people in my hut." She started to feel that her personal space was getting invading and she already didn't care for the humans.

Replacing the spot that the light flashed stood a tall woman about 5'9. She has haunting yellow eyes, red curls that waved down her back, and pale skin. She's wearing a yellow crop top with flames as a design with her shorts matching the crop top. She wiggles her toes on the flooring of the hut, no shoes on her feet. She bows before the two and speaks to them.

"My name is Grace sorry I took so long." She bows apologetically. Her red hair flowing in her face as she does this action. She looks up to them and apologetic smile forms on her face. "I'm of the constellation Phoenix. Please let me check her out before bringing more people here." They nod and let the beautiful spirit do what is needed to be done for her master. She signals for her best friend Gina to assist her. "Tell me all that you know is wrong with her before I start healing." She glanced at the other spirit.

"Well, she has a broken nose, a few broken ribs, welts on her back that are so bad you can see the meat on one. She has a broken leg, her head on the right side is slightly fractured, contusions decorating on the side that got dragged. I'm more worried about her hands ... it might take a powerful healer to heal her hands. She's our princess and we need to help her. Another thing I'm worried about is her soul is marked with dark magic." She looks at the bloody blonde hair of the celestial mage that holds the feelings of them being friends.

"Okay." Grace replies before she lays her hands just above Lucy's heart and head to begin healing Lucy's weaker wounds starting with her head. Grace and Gina look to Porlyusica and asks her to make a strong pain ointment for Lucy. Even with the healing of magic, most of the open wounds still needed a strong, potent suave to help prevent serious infection.

"Right away." She grumbles at the thought of being directed, but without hesitation, she goes about her hut and finds the ingredients she will need to help Lucy. Feeling useful when she has something to do to keep her mind from wandering. She may not like people but she does love the sense of achievement of helping someone heal. It is her life calling after all.

Laxus watches the wound on Lucy's head slowly close and disappear. All her other wounds slowly disappearing one by one as the magic coursed through her body. Although sadly some of the wounds will leave scars. Healing magic does come with a flaw for it can't rid scar tissue so there is no way around preventing a wound to scar.

When everything heals except Lucy's hand, Grace looks to Porlyusica. "We need someone great with healing magic to heal her hands for she may not be able to use magic the way she used too. She's out of the woods for now."

"Laxus teleport to the guild bring Bickslow and Wendy. Don't let anyone know yet why you need them. I don't want the entire guild at my doorstep." Porlyusica replies in a huffy tone while making the ointment for Lucy. She kept her body structure tensed as she glances down to her hands moving fluently, adding the necessary ingredients as she crushed and stirred them in a bowl.

"Yes, ma'am." The two words make it sound like someone else was speaking instead of Laxus. He follows the order to a T. Normally the man likes to grumble about being ordered around.

He nods his head to everyone else and steps out of the small hut. After so long he is finally able to take in clean air into his lungs. The sun is just above the treetops of the woods outside of Magnolia. Most people should be upright about now. He transforms into his lightning magic and ports to the guild 'Whoever I see first they will be at the hut faster than the other.'

Thunder signals his arrival causing the semi filled guild to quiet down. He steps through the already opened guild hall doors peering around the guild and only finds Wendy with her companion, Carla. Over the years Wendy has grown into a respectable lady, she had nothing to worry about not being like the other girls with chest. She is very blessed in that area.

Laxus sits next to Wendy and only Whispers for her to hear. "We need your help, Wendy. Lucy is in bad shape and she needs you right now. Can you help her if it's not all too much of a bother for you?" The sky slayer's eyes widened at the mention of Lucy's name. She bit her lip to keep calm but she wants to know more about the situation.

"For Lucy, I would do anything for. She's kin after all. Come on Carla." She picks up her best friend and walks with Laxus out of the guild without any more questions. When they make it to a special spot out of the guild he picks up Wendy who is still holding Carla. Through the years he's been on quests with the smaller dragon slayer. He would like to view her as the sister he's never had. She accepted the way he is, introvert and all. Thanks to her and Gajeel, he has finally stepped out of his shell to keep people away. Like how the thunder legion still needed time to step-free so did he.

He transforms into his lightening yet again and ports to Porlyusica's hut. He sets down the lightweight and pats her on the head, "I have to go find Bickslow." He smiles softly to Wendy.

"I think he is getting ready for a quest with Ever and Freed," Wendy says rubbing her chin trying to remember what she heard from them across the guildhall at the time. She nods her head making the statement a fact instead of a rumor.

"Thanks, Wendy! You shorten my time in half trying to look for him. Go inside and listen to Gina and Grace on what you need to do, they are Blondie's spirits. Porlyusica will be happy to see you." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"She does seem a bit chipper when she sees me doesn't she?" She smiles as she turns to walk in.

"But it's mind-blowing how she treats other people besides your child," Carla states in fact as she floated next to Wendy's head.

"Come on Carla, I'm no longer a child anymore," Wendy replies a bit nervously.

"To me child, you will always be one." Carla smiles.

The two disappear through the doors before Laxus transforms back into lightening and ports to Bickslow's house. 'Hopefully, he will be here.' On Squirrelly street houses many occupants who take the word literally, but one who takes it over the top is none other Bickslow himself. Next to his door is a mailbox on the right-hand side. On the left Is the number of his house 43 and a board of other words that mean the same as 'crazy' while the word squirrelly is the first to show his affinity for the street. He didn't care what people thought of him anyways. He just accepted it where others probably would never accept something. For Bicks it's easy to say he knows that's its fact and truth. It's one of the reasons that Laxus would say that Bickslow is his brother. He's been around him so long. Loved him for all his craziness and all through and through.

Laxus pulls out his key and unlocks the door. He found Bickslow in the kitchen talking to his babies; Pappa, Pippi, Peppe, Poppo, Puppy. Laxus knew the names of the small totems long before anyone. Still, it's like no one cared enough to know. When the Thunder Legion first formed, Bickslow set down the entire team and told them all if they didn't care enough to know the names of his friends then he wasn't coming back to the guild. From there Freed, Ever, and Laxus included and accepted the wonderful person that Bick is. It may seem hard to do. But it was rather easy for the rest of them. All coming from tough backgrounds made it easier for Laxus to befriend them.

Bickslow turns to Laxus and stops talking to Puppu. "What's up boss man? You're back early. Want me to contact the team to let them know you're back and going on the quest with all of us?" He asks walking to him before sitting down on the couch next to his Leader of the Thunder Legion.

"Bix, I can't go on a quest for a moment. I have to keep my eye on Lucy. Secondly, Gina, Grace, and Porlyusica need your help. I know the basis of your magic and would like to know if you will help someone important to me and the guild." Laxus replies looking to his feet in a bashful way unlike himself. He was a nervous wreck, the feelings he has for Lucy messing him all up.

"Did something happen to Cosplayer?" He asks standing up getting ready to go to the door. Laxus didn't have to say no more. Bickslow is ready to help out no matter what but knowing that it has to do with Cosplayer only made him more amp. She made his boss happy and that is a trait he would never trade.

"Yah Bix, she was tortured on the quest we were on. I almost didn't find her in time. Wrong step or wrong turn I wouldn't have found her." They walk out the door before Laxus places his hand on Bickslow's shoulder. Lightening surrounds him in a similar fashion as it always has. Instantly they're at Porlyusica's steps and they knock on the door letting the other occupants know their arrival.

Wendy is standing over Lucy's hands, healing them as much as she can. Everyone who can help Wendy is standing by her side while Laxus and Bickslow stand off to the side waiting to be called on for whatever help they can give.

* * *

"Come on Yukino, let's wait for your team over there," Levy says standing off a little bit by where she wanted and was pointing. It's farther away from the ashes of the people that were of Dark Unicorn. Seeing them die scared Levy. 'What will the white knights think? That my best friend killed an entire guild on purpose or that it was an accident. The last time someone did something on accident they were sentenced to jail time for a long time. I don't want Lu in jail. She's a good person.' Levy's thoughts circled around Lucy going to jail. She was part of the white knights she knew what they did for a living. They don't care who goes to jail or not. It's their job to get paid how the council sees fit.

It was just seconds before Laxus left with Lucy. Gajeel is on his lacrima communicator talking to Rogue and Sting. "Is Yukino okay?" Sting asks shocked that she was so far away from him. His mate, taken by such awful people. But the thing about Fiore mages, they never give up till they get back what was taken from them. It should be the one thing that scares dark guilds away really. But the fear isn't what scares them away. It entices them, so it seems.

"Yah man she wasn't as hurt as Lucy though. Just beaten up is all." Gajeel answers a bit sorrowfully. He's happy that Yukino is safe, but Lucy is part of his team. He's never seen her as hurt as this. Granted during the Phantom Lord incident he did pretty much torture her then too. But that's beside the point. She forgiven him then. They are kin now. A special bond that was formed after Edolas. Now His little sister, his wife's best friend, could die. He sensed something off with her when she passed out. He doesn't know what it was but it was awful magic.

"When we pick up Yukino we can stop by the Fairy Tail guild. We will wait 'til Lucy is fully healed and back to going on jobs and such. It's time we meet her again after so long. We haven't heard much of her. I know it kills Yukino inside not seeing her fellow celestial mage, and one she looks up too as well as is friends with." Sting replies as he transformed into shadows with his best friend. They are traveling as fast as they can to get to Yukino, Sting's mate, and Rogue's kin. It took a while for them to figure out the status of the girl. Because they didn't understand why they both felt possessive over the fellow Saber Tooth mage. Their parents didn't have enough time to go over the mate and kin aspects of their magic. Seeing as though they were too young at the time. Luck is in their favor though that they aren't that far away from Waas Forest. Just outside Shirotsume, not too far away at least.

When the call ended Gajeel walks over to his wife and the silver hair celestial mage, waiting for the fellow mages to arrive so they can head back to Magnolia to see how Lucy is. Not much time passes when Levy asks, "How long have you been here Yukino?" The day was slowly dredging on and causing the three to miss their homes.

"I've been here for almost 4 days." She replies looking down. Gajeel nods deep in thought. 'I wonder why they didn't hurt Yukino to much. Could it be that she wasn't the real target to begin with? Maybe Lucy's family history is more and detail and such?' He looks to the women before asking again.'

"Tell us Yukino, is there something special about Lucy?" He asks trying to get the bottom of the situation. Being from a dark guild himself he wanted to see what reason they chose Yukino and Lucy in the first. 'It can't be just about the book, and key, and Lucy's magic. Something sinister is at play here; and I will get to the bottom of it.' He thought to himself.

"According to some strange man in white, Lucy's the reincarnation of the Maiden of the Stars. A powerful person. Meaning Lucy has the same power of this person. This person was used to make the celestial gate keys. So that, other celestial mages have the power to befriend spirits. But this person... she didn't need keys. She was so powerful that the stars searched her out to befriend her. It's even said, the Spirit King fell in love her later on, after granting her the name Heartfilia. There's a reason Lucy's name is powerful, and why the spirits she holds come to love her in the end." Her voice trails off before a dark shadow comes into view of where they are sitting. The shadows disperse revealing a worried Rogue and a angry Sting. Not a few seconds did the shadows dispersed did Sting rush to his mate checking her body for cuts, scars, breaks, and bruises.

"You okay Yuki? Tell me those nasty people didn't hurt you in any other way, other than this." He demands in a broken tone. Rogue stands off to the side leaning up against a tree next to Gajeel.

"So, tell me Reyos, You doin' okay?" Gajeel asks with his normal Gihihi tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you stop calling me that name? I've changed." He replies with a sigh. Gajeel has always called Rogue this name since from the day they met.

"Can't help it, I give everyone a nickname. Ones that I remember and care deeply for." He replies happily to him. A trait he only finds with joking with people, being around Levy and playing the guitar at the guild.

"You guys head off to the guild we will wait for the rune Knights to talk to the council as well." Replies Levy before Rogue could even interject. Even if the closed off mage wanted to, it never would have happened anyways. Rogue hardly ever interjects so he lets it slide for now.

Rogue steps away from the tree and places his hands on either shoulder of his two friends before shadows appear around the three. Yukino then replies, "See you both at the guild." They disappear with the shadow surrounding them on their way to see one of the mages that helped their guild to get together from the start.

Gajeel and Levy haven't left yet. The petite blunette turns towards the iron slayer with get endings visible on her sleeve. "Do you think she's going to go to jail? Gaj, Lucy is too good of person to even step in a place like that. If something bad like that happened to such a great person I could never forgive myself over this."

"With great power comes great fear Shrimp. I don't know what they are going to do to her. She's always been the light of the guild and one to help when there is needed to be help. Her kindness has always shone through other peoples hearts that she has helped." He answers with love for his little sister and his wife's best friend.

Loud stomping sounds could be heard in the area as well as clanging noise of metal scraping metal. Tempting Gajeel to eat it. He clicks his mouth shut and awaits to be spoken too. Beside him Levy lays her head on his shoulder seemingly not worried or scared of the matter. To anyone else it would have scared them off to run.

"What do we have here?" The General of the force asks still waiting for answer.

"What was left of Dark Unicorn." Gajeel answers honestly. Waiting for their awful stares to be pinned on someone else.

"What group of people took out such an awful guild?" A younger and smaller knight asks.

"No group did such a thing. Just one person." He finishes finally getting to the part he wants to talk about.

"Ha! Yeah right!" A male laugh from behind not believing such a thing could happen. Only Wizard saints have the capability of killing a group of people with their power. It didn't make sense to the rune knights. Some are standing there shocked, others laughing and some not knowing what to take from such a fact.

"You heard me. One person did that. Though She did it out of defense. She was being tortured by the dark guild she had no other choice but to defend herself." He answers getting slightly irritated with how they are treating the subject so far.

"Well then where is said person who did such a feat? All we see are you two." One replies with great immaturity.

"As I said. She's getting healed back at the guild because her injuries are so bad. She almost died from them torturing her." Gajeel's voice turned into a protective tone.

"Well we should bring a few people to your guild and check on her. See if your allegations are correct. Or talk to someone who can explain what actually happened before we get the council involved. If her actions are noble in the end she may be eligible to be a wizard saint."

This grabs Levy's attention. 'Lu, wizard saint? Now that's a wonderful thought. It's not too far away of who she is. She's great at helping people. Smart as Mavis in battle. Yeah, that totally fits Lu!'

* * *

A soft tune of Lyra's harp hauntingly plays in a darkness void of light. Not long after that tune a magical voice is heard, "Never forget who you are," Lucy could never forget, even in this purgatory of darkness.

"Never forget the love of your heart,

"For the magic never fades,

"Star Brilliance 12 zodiacs,

"Never forget my dear Maiden,"

She get's lost in the sense of home the words that are sang in the moment. A home she is missing so much of. She thought at one time it would have been Fairy Tail being her home. But it actually is her mom and Aquarius holding the wonderful title of home the most. The song plays on in her mind.

"For what you have you'll have to endure, strength, love, fear, and sadness

"All emotions to hold on to leads you to who you are today,

"A celestial fair maiden, Princess of the starry sky."

When the song fades to a close it felt like forever being in such a cold and dark place. Slowly she feels something warm. "Lucy..." It said softly in the darkness bringing life back. Making it welcoming over the feeling of ominous.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She looks around herself trying to see a person with the most wonderful sounding of bells for a voice. Nothing shows, she looks down sad thinking maybe it's her finally going crazy.

"Lucy..." She heard again closer this time and stronger with confidence in knowing who they are calling for.

"Please help me. I can't see anything." She answers in the dark making her fearful that maybe she has gone blind.

"Come to me Lucy." The wonderful voice beckons from direction coming off from the right.

She runs towards the direction that when heard the voice, not caring that she may fall. Forgetting it's a stream of consciousness and not being outside where things can trip you or make you stumble.

Suddenly she collides into someone her exact height. They both fall back onto something that feels like ground but not. Opening her eyes Lucy sees a woman. Her mom. With the realization Lucy begins crying hard and hugging the person before here. "I've missed you so much!" She shouts forgetting she is by her ear in that moment.

The woman pats her back as she soothes her to become calm. "I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm not your mom." She rubs her back before setting Lucy onto her feet.

"If you're not my mom then who are you?" She finally looks at the woman again this time. A woman with long flowing blonde hair that matches the shine and color of gold, pulled to the side. Flowing down your right shoulder, breast and hip. She's wearing a white tunic outfit and clad sandals. 'How could I confuse her for mom?'

Lucy answers her own question, "Danica Mei? what are you doing here?"

"I live in you. You are reincarnated of me after all. Why wouldn't I be inside you?" She smiles softly to her.

"If that's the case does that mean I hold One Magic too?" Lucy asks this time confused of the matter.

"Actually, everything I was able to do you can do, but your power has gotten stronger. You truly are the strongest celestial mage in existence. What's wrong?" She asks seeing the shock on Lucy's face evident.

* * *

Porlyusica is off to the side making ointment when she sighs that the door finally closes. "Don't cause a ruckus." She's grinding herbs and medicine together to make a powerful ointment for Lucy. The celestial mage has found a little a home in Porlyusica's cold heart, same as Wendy. The older woman has found that a good head on your shoulders is a good trait to have. One that she wishes others wouldn't take lightly. There's nothing wrong with smarts. She herself has smarts. Plus, she loves Wendy like a daughter.

Even though she's from Edolas herself, her other half found a special bond with the blue hair dragon slayer. The ability to heal. She wishes she actually had the power to do that. But with smarts comes weakness in other areas. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses. Why must the world use one to hurt the other. Or define someone else. We are more than the box others put us in.

Finally, Gina asks for Bickslow. "Seith mage could you do the honors in taking that awful magic from our princess on her soul?"

Laxus stays off to the side silently praying for his Blondie to make it through this ordeal that he even promised to ask her out on a date and then tell her that she is his mate. He doesn't know how the situation will turn out but to see the love of his life, literally fighting for her life scares the daylights out of him.

Green magic power circles Bickslow and Lucy as the seith mage finds a way to save the light of the guild from death's door.


	7. New Hope

**_Authors Note:_**_ I would like to say, I am sorry that it took so long for a new update. This __chapter was not all that easy for me to write, I had so much trouble with my words, I stumbled and I felt so stupid. I know that I shouldn't be feeling this way but it truly is hard to come up with so much I do have now. I want to bring in romance, but not knowing what romance truly is or never really having a boyfriend. It's harder to write this story for me. I want to bring in great depths of romance. Like I know what I want to do. But every time I go to write it, I am at a loss for words. My thoughts elude me. But, I don't want to make this chapter seem forced. I really do love writing; but when it comes to romance... It's truly a challenge for me. A great challenge I would say. One that I hope to get past and it will come easier for me. I hope that this chapter brings all the drama, and romance that I can give all my wonderful readers, followers, and reviewers. You all are the light at the end of the tunnel. I love you guys so much. As always, If something in my story doesn't go your way, maybe that's the spark you need to write your own one day. Only you can finish what you started. You're faithful writer, ~EverFlawless _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maiden of the Stars: Perfect Memories does she was kind enough to let me do my take on it. My take I own but the name I do not. I also do not own Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima does. These wonderful minds are what guide my way to my story. I do how ever own the title of this story, Lucy's Eye Magic, Sora Norris, Gina(raven), Grace(Phoenix). Please don't hate me for the moments that some of the cannon characters are being out of character. There truly is a method to my madness. Also, I don't respect hurtful comments that have no actual criticism that should help me get better in writing. Those comments are not something that is used to get better, it truly is Cyber Bullying. Please my faithful readers, followers and reviewers, If you don't have anything nice to say or something to help in anyway for me to get better just keep it to your self. _**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven:_**_ New Hope_

**Vortex**, the magical seal that pulls in the soul and the life force of the victim even after the person who casts it dies. The symptoms before the victim dies is bad anxiety, and strong PTSD. Anyone who is powerless against these types of mental issues would kill themselves before the trigger of the release is set. Bickslow has seen so many people with this kind of Dark Magic. Always in the same spot. Where the heart is to weaken the soul before it pulls it in.

The dark mark looks like his face tattoo a stylized man with its arms out stretched. But instead of being on her face and on her person, it's placed over her heart on her soul. _'Seith Magic.'_ He thought softly to himself. He knows all to well about the deep and scariest part of seith magic. **Vortex** is the darkest spell to even be seen. He also knows the length of time he needs to save her in. 20 minutes. That's all it will take.

Green glow from his eyes surrounds his hands as he places his hands over her heart. _'Don't worry Cosplayer, I will remove **Vortex** with welkin. A spell to wipe the **Vortex** away and strengthen your life force.'_ The only spell Seith Mages have in their arsenal when they want to save a friend. The process to save her takes up all the time he will need. Welkin is a light and airy spell that shines green instead of blue like other air magic. Welkin is a lost art to other seith mages because all other seith mages have become either murderers or part of a dark guild that does unspeakable things to other mages. Despite that the other thing about Lucy that he has come to like is her soul. The warmth that it has always shown to him when ever he would see her shows the strength and kindness that she truly posses. With a shiny soul that looks to be gold but its lighter than gold. Now with **Vortex** on it. it's a darker version of the light she possesses.

The room is quiet with the mages and spirits. All that can be heard is Porlyusica grinding medicinal herbs together and other herbs too. Forming a paste before slowly placing the paste into boiling hot water to dilute the mixture to have Lucy drink it when she wakes up. The only thought of the woman is to save the young mage. 'There's so much this girl needs to go through. If it were to end now, then truly the darkness in the guild will come back. Only stronger and with much force.'

Though everyone is quiet you can feel the tension in the air. Bickslow wanting to help as fast as he can. Gina and Grace wanting to see their master again; even though she doesn't like that name. Wendy scared she won't see the only girl she placed as kin for. While Laxus is off in the back keeping his large frame out of the way as he prays to God to save the girl of his dreams. The strongest one giving the most tension is Porlyusica herself. Too many people is in her home while at the same time knowing something they all don't. 'If I tell them they won't leave my hut and stay here and not leave.' She lets out a long sigh.

The door to the hut has two loud knocks before the door opens. Not once did Bickslow or Porlyusica loose concentration. Though the rest of the people in the room turned their heads to the door opening. Outside stood a man in Knight's clothing with Gajeel, and Levy beside him. Laxus put up his finger to his mouth signalling for them to all be quiet for the rest of the people in the room to stay concentrated. The older man nods his head and motions for Laxus to step out. He sighs and walks out the door and closes it softly.

"How is she doing? Is she awake?" The older man asks skeptical that Lucy is really in danger of her life.

Laxus shakes his head at the man, "Did you get your job by interrupting critical moments? Lucy could die and all you are doing is asking questions. Why do I get the feeling you really don't care."

"That's not how I was hoping it to seem. Sir, she has the possibility in being a Wizard Saint if she truly was the one to defeat the dark guild. It's sad that she got seriously hurt. But I need proof it was her. So can you bring someone with proof it was her?"

The door opens with both Gina and Grace stepping out and walking over to the group, they both bow to them, "Excuse us, if you're looking for proof who better than her spirits to give it to you when she can't?" Gina asks, before placing out her hand daintily in front of the man. Causing him to blush as gold light surrounds her hand. In the gold light sits in her hand a picture of Lucy before she was treated by Porlyusica, Wendy, and Grace. A bloody Lucy from head to toe. In front of the man the picture glamours showing the back of Lucy. Blood is soaked through the cotton of the dress making it look like red paint. The dress is ripped in one spot showing just how deep the welts on her back really are. She will have scars for a long time. Magic is a miracle worker but it's truly not that great to hide the scars of those that have deep ones.

The man's breath hitches. Causing everyone to look at him. He clears his throat, "Do you mind if I keep this as evidence, the council will need to see this. Due to this evidence she will have the entire rune knights on her side for becoming a Wizard Saint. But I still need to talk to her. When she's awake and fully healed contact me at the rune knights. My name is Solomon Knox. I'm the leader of my section. When you get anyone in the rune knights they will turn your call over to me. I'm sorry for making it seem like we didn't trust you. You all have done so much for our country in the past. Please pardon me." He bows deeply.

Gajeel's normal Gihihi is heard before he replies, "Bunny being a Wizard Saint. Wouldn't that be something. Plus you should head back, Levy we need to head to the guild and talk with Master Makarov."

Laxus stares quietly watching them leave with his eyes. He feels like he's on auto-pilot. All he wants is for his Blondie to be awake. It feels like he's always been waiting for her. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't mind waiting. He's done it for so long, it's just. To have her near but not really near, terrifies the shit out of him. He could lose her. His reason for living, his reason for happiness, his reason for life, she's all that for him and more. His mate, his life partner. Granted he's not spoken to her about it. But even Gajeel recognized how she is for him, and that took a long time for him to noticed. If the resident matchmaker of the guild didn't notice then maybe that's a good thing. He want's to tell her his feelings about her anyways. He turns his head to the sky after the group had left. The sky has turned late midday, being truly scared for Lucy he walks silently back into the hut as he stands off to the side where no one will be focused on him.

The door finally closes when Porlyusica is finally done making her ailments for Lucy. She goes off to stand by Laxus. Like Mystogan, and Lucy, she's got a soft spot for Laxus. Standing by him she whispers, "She's going to have a harder life at being a mage when she wakes up. But beside that she's going to live. So wipe that brooding look off your face. Aren't you supposed to be Laxus, the thunder God?"

He answers quietly, "Even I have grown from that name. I'm just Laxus of Fairy Tail. What do you mean she will have a hard time at being a mage?"

"I'm not quite sure what happened to her on this quest. But, the magic in her hands are cut off. So her summoning her spirits may take a long time for her to ever do that again." She looks to the blond still glowing green.

"You have to do something to help her. With out her spirits she will fall into great despair. Her spirits are what make her happy everyday. We have to help her in some way." He looks about the room completely worried that someone heard him. Wendy looks to them with shocked eyes hearing exactly what is wrong with her nakama and kin. Tears well up in her eyes.

Bickslow is finally able to take off the mark, on Lucy. The green glow that surrounded him and Lucy slowly dissipates before disappearing. He steps out of the way as everyone waits. It feels like hours for everyone in the room when it was truly seconds when Lucy turns her head and opens her eyes as she stares at no one in particular, the light in her eyes have diminished. Representing she's still unconscious. Porlyusica walks over and gives her medicine to Lucy. Making her fall asleep again this time helping her regain any lost magic and replenish all that she needs to make it back to who she is. The light of the guild.

* * *

The darkness slowly turns green for Lucy, a color she recognizes as healing. A color she hopes that will stay. Black for her just seems like despair and she doesn't want that to represent her. She loved protecting her friend. She deserved the help really. For Lucy that's what being a mage truly is. Protecting the people you care about the most. The shock on Lucy's face is no longer evident. "I've never been considered strong Danica. How can you look at me and tell me all of this? I'm used to people calling me names and saying hurtful things about me. How can you say it's different and not as it seems?" She looks at her completely confused.

"Because, I live inside you. I know what you truly are. You ARE the strongest celestial mage to walk the earth. You hold so many gate keys already. Your power comes from the love of friendship. Don't you think you are strong? If you were any different Lucy you wouldn't be a contender for One Magic. Let alone gain it in the end. But let me tell you something Lucy. You're going through something that was already ordained to happen before you was born. Like me, the stars searched me out and befriended me. You too are the keeper of One magic now. Like I was in the past. I didn't need keys for my wonderful friends to help me. In reality this is actually how a celestial mage is supposed to be. Because it strengthens ties between humans and spirits. As time went by, I needed to help the Spirit King with making the keys you see today. The reason was to protect our friends. We also wanted them to have one celestial mage and one alone to protect them the most. Though as time went by other mages treated their best friend deplorably. I saw all of this inside of you Lucy. Other celestial mages weren't good to their spirits, because they weren't taught how you were taught to treat celestial spirits. Your mother Layla was one of the few who knew the true meaning of being a celestial mage. Then the infinity clock happened the celestial mages of your time was nearly wiped to extinction. You, yourself, are the last of your kind to have been born with celestial magic. You will come across people who will want to take advantage of you. But so in life you will find people like that. Always remember no matter what you go through in life you are the strongest of your kind. You was granted the power of Aquarius, Star dress, and Solar Flare. Do you really think these powers make you weak Lucy?"

"Looking at it now, I believe the people who said I was weak and other things that are not so nice, they truly are the ones that are jealous. I feel sorry for them. To not see the world the way I do. Yeah I've been through so much already. But to not see the world as beautiful the way I do makes me sad." She looks down with deep sorrow for the people of the world.

Danica smiles to Lucy, "Always believe like this Lucy, Don't lose your forgiveness and your compassion just because people have something hurtful to say to you. I do need to let you know something about you that will be a struggle for you in the future. You lost the will to summon your spirits through your hands. I don't want you to worry because I know the spirit King. He's going to grant you with the power of something special that was never granted to anyone else. Just follow the regimen and wait until it happens. My magic is fading Lucy. Just remember how strong you are the new maiden of the stars. Also because I am you and you are me know and remember how much I love you. We are family after all."

Magic particles and bio-luminescent lights form around Danica, each particle ranges in color holding different hues. Her voice begins to become lighter and airy, "I will always be with you." Slowly she disappears not before giving Lucy a big hug, one that she never thought she would miss. But does. A kind hug from a family member. A type of hug; that you know, that you know, that it was meant for you. The deep green of her subconscious turns to a lighter bluer of green. an Argyle color if you were to paint a house. The previous color would be a shamrock color. Lucy then looks around her, behind her the darkness that was within her is singled out in a special spot. Like a piece of pie on a 16 piece pie chart, everywhere else is green. She lays down as she let her thoughts roam over everything that has led up to this point.

She would never change anything that she has done for the people she loves. But she just wishes that someone would love her back. She's been technically alone all her life. She's had crushes here and there. But she never was given the chance to give her heart away to someone special. She's read stories, heard people's thoughts on romance. She has never had the chance to show someone she loves them through and through. If you could ask her she would probably deny it. But Lucy in her heart of hearts felt like she was envious of those who was blessed to find the one's their hearts beat for. "Just once, I would love to be given the chance to give my love away to someone who will love me back."

* * *

Solomon Knox isn't the man everyone thinks he is. Ruthless and cold-hearted. He's really far from that. He truly cares about the world and loves being a rune knight for the queen of Fiore, Heisui E. Fiore. She has talked to the rune knights about her friendship with a blonde celestial mage. One that she and her closes subordinates hope that will last a lifetime for them both. She holds high regards to her. For almost 7 years she's been waiting to see her friend again and talk with her. She has something special for Lucy that no one can get her to talk about. Solomon would like to think that it might be a gate key for Lucy. But as time went by found out that something bad has happened to one of the few celestial mages. To be one of the few to go see Lucy he thought it was truly wrong that she wasn't hurt how he was told cause if he has to take it back to Queen Fiore about what is really wrong with Lucy. He feels like he will never live it down.

Staring at the picture in his hand as he is walking back with the married couple has him wondering what will everyone think about this kind girl becoming Wizard saint. He is pulled from his thoughts when the tiny girl speaks to her husband.

"Gaj, Lucy being wizard Saint will be the start of a new day don't you think?" She looks up at him with her eyes twinkling.

"I don't know about that Shrimp. I just know it will be great for Bunny girl." He smiles softly to her when she begins herself.

"Her knowing Urano Metria, Fairy Sphere, Solar Flare, Star Dress, and Summoning her spirits. She truly is above a lot of people in the magic community don't you think. She has magic underneath her belt that no one can take from her. She is truly remarkable."

"You're right shrimp." He hugs her from the side and presses his lips to her forehead before stepping out of the shade and into the light of the sun. Being on the hill of Magnolia the people of the town will never know what really happened to Lucy and that scares Gajeel and Levy the most. Their wonderful friend and kin deserves the world to worry about her because she's the type to worry about the world. She wants to protect it with her life. If the quest wasn't evident then what could be evidence that she loves everyone. Her forgiveness can't be matched by anyone. She truly is a remarkable being. If she dies. The world would actually be weeping every day that a great human being like herself has past on.

"I need to follow you guys to your guild, I hope you don't mind. I need to talk with Lucy when she wakes up." He puts the picture away before looking up at the sky. No clouds in sight, just and endless blue sky.

"We can find a spot for you at the guild." Gajeel and Levy understands completely being apart of the white knights they too had to follow protocol. Which tied their hands when they knew someone was telling the truth. Like now. The evidence is proving that Lucy was in the right to do what she did. It was to protect herself and anyone else for that matter that ended up being like her.

"Protocol is protocol. Do what you have to do Solomon." Levy answers.

They all nod with one another. The trek back to the guild was a silent one. Though people on the streets waved to the three of them. The two fairy tail members were wondering how Makarov will take the news about the light of the guild being injured severely. 'Will Natsu and Lisanna be there? What about Gray, and Erza? Will they care to know that their former member of Team Natsu got hurt?' Levy asks herself.

The boisterous town shows the sign still midday. Everyone is going to work, doing jobs, finding family members, going to stores, to parks, to the train in magnolia. If you can think it that's how a busy town truly is. The trek to the guild is a short one. Gajeel opens the guild doors. Just like the town, the guild is just as boisterous and rambunctious. Natsu is picking a fight Gray. Gray is stripping. Juvia has hearts in her eyes, "Juvia will protect Gray's clothes with her life." Lisanna sitting at the table by Natsu's standing spot. "Go get him Natsu, show him how strong you really are baby." Cana shouts, "Act like adults and not children. We've grown up. Lisanna you're not helping much with Natsu, Juvia instead of protecting his clothes, protect him." Mira is off in the back with hearts in her eyes when she see's the new couple she wants to bring together. Cana is sitting at a table near the guild doors while she is stuck on card reading for her best friend in the guild. The shouts of, "Be a man!" and "She's not a man!" of the married couple Evergreen and Elfman Strauss are heard. Macoa and Wakaba are talking about their youth while Romeo is waiting for Wendy to come back. They were on their date before she left. Sitting on the bar is none other than Makarov "Mira Bring me more beer!" He laughs loudly. As the fight in the guild begins. One that actually brings the girls in the guild too. Natsu set's Gray's clothes on fire. Juvia get's depressed and angry at the same time, "Juvia didn't save his clothes but Juvia shall protect him instead." Tears are in Juvia's eyes as the guild is swamped with water.

Gajeel and Levy don't pay the fight any mind. They walk to Makarov with Solomon next to him. "Master we need to talk to you." The guild becomes quiet, when Makarov states, "Anything you say to me should be heard by the entire guild." He takes another drink of his beer not worried in the slightest.

Levy then looks to Gajeel with a worried expression pasted on her face. Gajeel continues, "Are you sure master? Lucy has been severely injured. But not before she took down an entire dark guild by herself. But there's a new threat on the level of Zeref." Gajeel looks down depressed while Levy takes up the reins to continue where Gajeel left off. Showing just how close they truly are. "She protected a friend from being tortured to save everyone else. But right now she is fighting to safe her life."

In the midst of taking another drink of his beer Markarov looks to Levy and Gajeel with shock. "You said what now?" Completely doubting his favorite grandchild could be so hurt in such a way. Laxus was there to protect her, he couldn't ever fail. He's never failed to protect anyone in his life. Why would he get such news like that now. "Laxus was there right? I don't doubt that he protected Lucy, I know his secret so of course there was no way he would let pain befall the younger blond."

"Be that as that may sir. I don't doubt that your grandson did protect her after finding her. But she did get hurt really bad I have proof from her celestial spirits." The rune Knight replies.

"Do you mind letting me see such proof?" Makarov completely sets his beer aside wanting the weight of the mug out of his hand. With the same hand he lays his hand out palm up so he can have what ever proof in his hands. The rune knight gives the picture to the guild master waiting for the response in the guild. The guild hall is too quiet. But everyone has worried expressions plastered on their faces.

* * *

Except for one. Lisanna. Deep where no one knows about Lisanna is having feelings of conflict about how she is supposed to feel. While everyone is thinking of the situation at hand and wondering what exactly they have to do.

* * *

Canna is still checking her cards about Lucy. Completely worried about her best friend. Her card reading leads her to find out something that not even Gajeel or Levy knows. One mage on one card, on a second power, on the third the clue of what the start or the beginning looks like.

_When having Lucy on my mind I keep getting that she has the power of one magic. But this man is acting like that Lucy's lost her power.' _

With a new question in mind Canna asks the cards, _'Can Lucy summon her spirits still?' _Shuffling the cards while thinking that question over and over like a trance she finds the answer finally, the answer is a flat out: "No" staring at the answer Canna is confused. If she can't ever summon her spirits again how will she ever be a mage again. Finally the question Canna asks is one that could change the fate of the world if everyone else would know. _"Will Lucy be a mage still and what's in store for her?" _She continues to shuffle the cards and they tell her in two cards, "Yes." and "New beginnings."

* * *

Staring at the picture in his hand he finds that Lucy was truly hurt severely and he just doesn't know what to do about it. He knows that Laxus would have taken her to Porlyusica on the spot. But the way she looks like in the picture it looks like she won't ever be a mage again. The glimmer of the picture showing signs from being of the celestial world confuses him. How could something like this still exist if it shows that she lost her power to be a mage. Something isn't right at all. What is Lucy?

"Sir, this is proof that Lucy will be Wizard Saint once I show this to the council." With his answer the entire guild gasps. Shock is evident on their faces. No one in the guild was granted that other than Erza Scarlet.

"She's not on the same level as Erza though, She's weaker!" Natsu shouts in the guild completely annoyed by the situation.

"I assure you Salamander she's not as weak as you make her out to be." Gajeel growls.


	8. Announcements

_**Attention fellow readers and followers: I need your help for the next chapter: Do you all want to see a time skip (it won't affect the flow of the story or the heart of what I have written. I'm working on Chapter 8: the more you know, so for chapter 9, do you all want to see a time skip? You are the ones reading this story. **I personally can't handle constant times skips. But I'm wondering if you that's what you want to see to get more in the story. Part of me wants to drag this story out because for myself I love long stories, ones where it shows the author loves what they are writing about._

* * *

_I in the past tried writing a Natsu and Lucy fanfic. when I read it to myself it felt awkward to me. So I scrapped that paper. In my mind, I felt so sure Hiro Mashima had the best love stories already written that I felt if I continued with my fanfiction. That I could mess up the whole dynamic. Plus, I feel certain people know the best way to write more on Natsu and Lucy more. For me, Natsu's personality is hard to tap into. I'm sorry to certain people who want a Natsu and Lucy fanfiction more from me. But maybe one day I can write that for you when I get better at writing. On that note. Can all of you band together and leave a review until I figure out how to do a pole on my page and tell me which you want, No, on a time skip? Or Yes on time skip? I really want to know what you all like about fanfictions. And this one is important. (question and pole started Tuesday in Feb. 4th 2020 posted Thursday, Feb. 6th, 2020 it will go on till I have at least 50 reviews for either answer. if I get more yes than no, it will take a little longer to post for me to post in the same feel of how I'm writing. If I get more no's then everything will stay the same._

* * *

_( (I am slow at updating and I don't mean to be.)) Certain things have been hindering me from writing. When... when I get hurtful reviews by the same person... It feels like it's an attack on my character. I've debated on quitting writing to be honest and just continue just being a reviewer instead and uplifting those who need it the most. I don't enjoy seeing anyone going through what I have._

* * *

_ But this same person makes me scared to continue writing... I have bad mental issues.. and ... being called certain names ... trigger me with great depression that I don't think anyone comprehends ... I care so much about everyone's thoughts. To the point, I wonder... **Did I make the mark of touching someone's heart with what I wrote today? ... should I not post it cause this same person comes after me time and time again****? **Because of this same person, it makes me wonder.. do my followers believe what he or she reviews and think my story is pointless? ... Yeah, it may have been a long time since my last update... but my story... is always on my mind... I'm terrified to post things ... who wants someone to constantly post you or your story is dumb? ... or nag me on how Natsu is supposed to be? ... (( (Yes, I get you're a fan of Natsu... but I've planned something for Natsu since day one of writing and the constant of calling me dumb hurts))) Everyone needs to know. I don't do this to any of you. I love everyone's stories; it helps me get lost and away from thoughts when I feel I need too... please show me the same kindness I show all of you. And treat me with some human decency. That's all I really ask for._

* * *

_Plus, for right now I feel closer to Laxus in writing than to other characters. I feel I'm a mix of Laxus and Lucy. So please be kind to me. I'm new to fanfiction. This is legit my first fanfiction.. and I thought I told everyone in the beginning that this is my first. _

* * *

I promise! My next chapter has many more surprises that you all probably didn't even think would happen. I even hinted the next chapter is called: **_The More You Know_**. The poll is also up on my page! I even have chapter 9 on my mind. Two names for chapter 9, depending on what everyone chooses in the poll. ( (Plus the anniversary of Solar Flare is coming up so depending on how fast everyone either reviews or votes or pm. You all may have 2-3 chapters as a gift to all of you for our year anniversary.))


	9. The More You Know

**_Author's note: I would like to apologize to all of viewers and followers and reviewers. I have been putting this off for so long, since so much is going on in the world right now. I wanted to make this as great as possible. But I'm too scared to post this. This is the longest chapter I can type up. I didn't want to disappoint, (I want to reiterate that, I have lost my confidence it seems.) Please leave a review or private message. I will do my best to answer you all. But also Posts won't be constant with me. I hope you all can understand that. And it's not that I forgot what I have written, it's that I want this to be as great as it can. I have so much in the works right now that I don't want anyone to think I fell off the face of the earth to never return. Please give constructive criticisms but also keep in mind I'm still going through things. _**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail. I, however, Own Gina, Grace, Danica, and Sora._**

* * *

**_Edited on April 26th, 2020 _**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: The More You Know_**

* * *

Warren Rocko was in the back of the guild away from everyone when he felt some strange magic manipulation on both Lisanna and Natsu. Having his powers evolve over the years, he can now sense certain manipulation magics on his Nakama. Closing his eyes, he sifted through Natsu's mind. _'Why did I say that about Luce? She's my best friend! The person talking isn't me! Someone, help! I'm not the one who feels hate towards Luce or anyone.'_

Doing the same to Lisanna Warren can easily tell something isn't right, _'I don't feel this way towards Lucy at all. She is best friends with my older sister. I admire her strength. I have never felt this way towards anyone. Even if someone feels this way about someone in the guild. The guild would snuff it out. No one can even tell who I really am anymore. I love everyone in the guild. I even loved Lucy in Edolas. How can this be perceived as me? Even being away from them ever since Edolas, I've always missed them. I don't even like Natsu this way. Yeah, ... When we were children, I did. But that's just it. I was a child. I only care about him as a friend. I've had a crush on Bickslow when I came back. I even talked about it with Juvia. How come everyone thinks the worst of me? They don't even notice it's not me doing everything. I feel like a puppet ever since I was on that job request with Natsu. To welcome him back to the guild. This was never what I had planned.'_

Opening his eyes wide, Warren runs to the bar where the master is already seeing Gajeel aiming an iron club at Natsu while the master made his fist enormous to hit Natsu on the head. "Master!" Everyone looks to Warren, who was screaming frantically at Master Makarov.

"What Warren?" He asks looking at the young lad. Completely confused by his demeanor. He wanted to dish out punishment where it was due.

"Lisanna and Natsu... They have been under the manipulation of magic. They need help. I don't even know how to help them. They both are crying out for help." He looks to everyone. Trying his hardest for everyone to believe him. That he heard their quiet pleas of help and he wants someone to help them where he can not.

Both Gajeel and Makarov stop short of hitting Natsu. The guild is stunned by the revelation that something so terrible happened to their Nakama, and they never knew. Makarov sends both to the basement of the guild to keep them away from everyone else. Hoping that they can find someone to help them be themselves again. Or anyone who can best combat manipulation magic.

Natsu and Lisanna quietly go to the basement with Gajeel. When he replies to the two of them, "You both better not be lying about this. Because you will really have something to fear then."

* * *

Evergreen knows it's herself that can help them. Her eye magic best counters manipulation magic. But if she was to put both Natsu and Lisanna under, would the guild remember Fantasia and hate her for that time because they will remember. She has been doing her best to not make anyone remember that depressing time. But like Laxus... everyone will always remember her past. Even by people who aren't of a guild and remembers.

She takes her fan and fans herself deep in thought. Her husband Elfman notices her demeanor and asks, "You going to help Ever?"

"They don't know I'm here right now." She sighs, pointing out the obvious.

"It's manly to make yourself known." He replies, getting excited for her.

By the awkward statement, she doesn't correct him she's a girl and just follows her husband's thought. She walks to the master and interrupts the guild with her thought to help most. "Master, I can help both Lisanna and Natsu being back to their old selves."

"This is new Ever. You willing to help your comrades before anyone asks you for help." Makarov smiles at her.

"Please let me help them. I know I can." She smiles at him. She just wants the guild back to how it was. To the way, it's supposed to be. Everyone happy with each other. Her family... the ones she relies on the most. Even if it may seem like she doesn't rely on them. She just hopes the master will see her honesty.

"Very well Ever. You may help them." He nods in agreement.

* * *

With her head turned away from him. He can still see what she looked like before she was severely injured. He looks away from her beautiful porcelain, angelic face. To her long golden hair, streaked with sunlight. The memory fades to her blood-caked hair: filled with dirt, dust, twigs, rocks, and leaves. Laxus doesn't know what came over him. Why would he see how she looked like before, instead of seeing the terror of what reality actually is? Her face will have some scarring. Her hair needs to be washed and brushed. Her clothes need to be changed. So much needs to happen to help her.

Not knowing who is whom at the moment, he asks Gina and Grace to help Lucy the best they knows-how. "Can you please help her? If the situation was reversed I wouldn't want to still be dirty and in awful wretched clothes." He looks back at his mate again. How can he help her with this in time when she wakes up? Laxus doesn't even know when she will wake up. The smell of the blood in her hair makes his nose wrinkle in distaste of the memory of how he found her. The moment flashes in his mind's eye and he flinches from the pain of it. Like the memory physically harmed him the most.

Gina bows before the gentleman with respect when she looks up to him. "Normally we: her spirits; don't take orders from others besides her. But in this situation, we will do our best for our Princess. But if it's not too much to ask. Can we... help her with no one here? We need to help her privately." She turns to look to the woman who owns the cottage and no one else.

Porlyusica's brow furrows slightly, not liking the fact she would have to leave her home to quite possibly incompetent fools. She sighs knowing very well that Lucy's spirits won't try to do anything wrong. Letting go of her anger of someone demanding of her to leave **her **cottage. She looks at Wendy and Carla. "We need to go to the guild and set up the infirmary Wendy. Please don't make a mess. Also, clean up anything you touch."

Wendy looks to them all before she asks, "What about Laxus? Or Bickslow?"

Porlyusica answers a bit irate with the younger mage, "Wendy, I may know you since you were young. But being around the guild. You're starting to ask some questions that really aren't your business. Your business is with me." She points to the door with a small smile. Not fully getting angry with her. But still disciplining her.

Picking up Carla she blushes from shame when she replies, "Sorry ma'am." They both leave from the small room when the soft click of the door is heard by the rest in the small home.

"I'm going to go back home boss-man if it was me I wouldn't want anyone seeing me in my most vulnerable. Only you can help her. Her spirits are like my souls. When something is wrong with me. They help do their best to help me feel better. Follow what they say. I'm sure and positive nothing will go wrong." Bickslow wasn't able to do his normal grin. But none the less he smiled at his best friend. Even though it was small. Laxus still counted it as a smile. With the door closing Laxus turns to Gina and Grace.

"Please... I don't want to leave her. Let me help her. I can do anything you want me to do. Just... Don't make me leave her." He looks to them with a tortured glance on the brink of tears.

"All we ask... It is for you not to get in the way of the process. Almost every spirit will be here to help her. And it will be a constant. As time goes on about 3-4 spirits will be with her at all times. When she's awake. The one spirit that helps train her, will have her on a regimen to help rehabilitate her. Finally, he will train her more. He will need you. But we know our princess. She will need you." Laxus doesn't know who is speaking to him. All he knows is this spirit knows a lot. _'How can she get through this as fast as this spirit makes it out to be?'_

"How can you promise that she will need me?" He looks away from them to Lucy.

"We just know-" She was interrupted by three golden globes in the room. Virgo, Cancer, and Horologium.

All three bow to Laxus in respect and as if to say sorry for just popping up. "Master Laxus we are sorry for being in the way. But once when we get Princess Lucy back to how she was. We will leave you to talk to her as much as you want. Or to just be silent, to watch her. We will also let you know when it's safe to take her to the guild when her body is ready for it."

The other spirits not knowing Laxus really well just remain silent but just nod there head every now and then. When Virgo finishes explaining what they are here to do Gina and Grace sit off in a spot to give room for the other spirits. Showing how Gina and Grace are like best friends. They do their best work together anyways.

Virgo being normally stoic and not showing emotions finally shows one for her master. Pain. Pain to see her master so hurt and beat up. Pain to see just how bad the scarring will be.

Looking up to Horologium she asks, "Horo," Her pet name for her best friend that many people would never know about. "Can you go back to the spirit world and bring back your Salve with mine. Putting them together will help with the time to healing of the scars on the Princess' body. Though the scars won't disappear. We can make it fade where many won't notice. I think that's the best we can do for her. Also, tell Aries to make her special healing gauze. Adding that to the paste that we will make will actually take her pain away the most. We need to help Princess be as comfortable as she can. She does that for us. As her friends, we should do the same too. Don't you think?"

The said spirit smiles to his friend. "Right away Virg." He salutes proudly being of use to his master and best friend. He also gives her some time to help the princess.

Taking her clothes off and properly disposing of such an awful attire. One she doesn't want her princess remembering the bad moments. Virgo knowing what Porlyusica used as a paste she uses her powers to remember so she can replicate it in the spirit world. She properly cleans every wound and blood away from her master.

"Master Laxus. Could you look away? Grace and Gina can you both come here?"

Blushing deeply Laxus sits where the two celestial spirits were sitting at. Putting on his sound pods he leaves one ear open and one covered for the spirits to know he's not ignoring them. He closes his eyes and presses reshuffle on his sound pod. A perfect song starts to play. One he would think was perfect on how he feels about Lucy the most.

_[Authors note: I would love to recommend this song before continuing on reading so you can get the feeling of where I'm going with this the most: Stars by Skillet]_

A song from his favorite movie begins to play a beautiful wonderful song that tells his feelings for her the most,** "You spoke a word and life began,**

**Told oceans where to start and where to end.**

**You set in motion time and space,**

**But still, You come and You call to me by name,**

**But still, You come and You call to me by name."**

"Did you do a pelvic exam?" Virgo asks wanting to get the important things out of the way first. Looking to her, Grace looks down at Lucy. She shakes her head. "In the frenzy, no one checked. Do you sense something, Virgo?"

Virgo looks to Laxus, hoping he is truly minding his own business. She shakes her head to Grace and replies, "No, just want to make sure we follow the book. We don't know what all she has been through you know?"

_The song continues playing, **"If You can hold the stars in place**_

**_You can hold my heart the same_**

**_Whenever I fall away_**

**_Whenever I start to break_**

**_So here I am, lifting up my heart_**

**_To the one who holds the stars"_**

The two do the pelvic exam, trying there best to not hurt their master further. Grace though having physical proof. Whispers to Virgo, "I don't know what princess has been through. But I'm glad to report she is still pure. Though some dirt and debris entered her. Maybe Master Laxus has the answer on why for this. I'm not sure why I didn't think of the pelvic exam beforehand though." She looks down ashamed.

Virgo replies, "Because of the frenzy of seeing her it was easier to see wounds you didn't think there would be another place to check. Grace, please go to the celestial realm and get the needed things to help clean her better. You saw the dirt we don't want her getting sick from the dirt and debris." She looks to her with a lifted brow. Grace bows in respect as well as deep sorrow that she didn't know. But she is glad it isn't worse.

Gina watches her best friend return as she looks to the main fighting force to helping Lucy feel better. Gina having the power to search her princess's memories she looks for the reason why there was dirt and debris in her. Feeling and seeing through her eyes Gina feels that Lucy was dragged really fast by an S.E Vehicle. Of course, dirt and debris would be inside her. Better the dirt than some nasty man though.

_The male's voice on the song shows the love that Laxus feels for Lucy, _**_"The deepest depths, the darkest nights_**

**_Can't separate, can't keep me from Your sight_**

**_I get so lost, forget my way_**

**_But still, You love and You don't forget my name"_**

Virgo uses her magic to clean out Lucy's private spot the best she can. Still waiting for Grace to arrive back with everything they will need to help their princess the best they know-how. One that shouldn't have been defiled in the first place. What did Gina see? She hasn't said anything in a long time. _This is something no woman should have to endure._ She thinks. _When Grace comes back I hope that we can do enough to help Our princess to feel better about things when she wakes up._

Laxus grinds his teeth together. He heard. He heard everything they said. He knows why there was dirt and things inside her. _'She was dragged by the evil man that I killed with my lightening. _

The song continues on with playing to his heart. He thinks of all the times he has seen her. The time's he's waited for her. She doesn't deserve any of this. He hasn't had the chance to tell her that they are mates. She's been distant with him. She went on to even thinking she could do things on her own. Both Mira and Erza have had trouble with these feelings she hasn't been around them enough for her to know that she can't do things on her own? She's strong yes. But it's okay to rely on others. That's what I have learned from her.

**_"If You can hold the stars in place_**

**_You can hold my heart the same_**

**_Whenever I fall away_**

**_Whenever I start to break_**

**_So here I am, lifting up my heart"_**

Grace arrives back in a silver light with the items she needs to clean her princess better in her private space. Giving it to Virgo, the normal stoic spirit shows a slight smile to help her princess the best. Cleaning her princess finally better she then steps aside for the healer she looks to her, "Could you heal any infection that might have to happen or could happen. We want her protected so keep that in mind."

"Right away ma'am, I will also keep her under longer too. Her body needs to heal more. I think it's best if she's more in a coma than past out like she is now. I don't mean that to sound bad. But I want to protect her you know?" Grace seems frantic she doesn't want to make things worse or disheartening she wants to bring her princess back in the bill of health. If being under a medical coma will help then she believes the best for her is just that, and that alone.

**_"If You can calm the raging sea_**

**_You can calm the storm in me_**

**_You're never too far away_**

**_You never show up too late_**

**_So here I am, lifting up my heart_**

**_To the one who holds the stars"_**

Her voice and smiles fill his thoughts with the song. She has always held his heart without even knowing she held it. He was meant for her. Like she was meant for him. There is no doubt in his mind that they are meant to be. He's been the type to try for relationships before he even met her when she first joined the guild. Every girl he tried to have a relationship with always fell flat. Or became psycho. When she joined the guild he was long since with a girl about 6 months to be exact. Now, ... Now he's been saving himself for her. He's been Celibate, rumors have been going around about him. But he didn't care. He's kept to himself. Waiting for the one chance Lucy could choose him. He knows how to dance, knows the things to be very romantic. All he needs is that one chance she will give him.

Suddenly he has an intrusive thought, he sees her in his mind's eye hurt and bloody all over her. Though now she's cleaned in the worse places he still hopes he can be there for her when her spirits need him. Tears fall down his cheeks how can any of this be happening to the one person he loves the most? She doesn't deserve any of this. She deserves to happy. On her way in finding Aquaris, her best friend, her mom's first spirit. Yes, he looked into the guild to know more about her. Sometimes she would say things at the guild and could just hear the love in the way she would speak about Aquaris. Though she dished out punishment to her. Aquaris has always been there for Lucy. While also being away. Now Lucy isn't who she was in the past. Now she's closed off. Now she's been through much more than anyone could comprehend.

He just wants to take her pain away. He just doesn't know-how. Slowly Laxus falls asleep with dreams of where life will be for Lucy and him. To him, the dreams feel too real to even call it a dream. To him, it feels more like a vision. In the vision, he's in his own eyes. Not out of body. So he feels everything. He doesn't know how, but his love for Lucy grows to a level that can't compare to how it is now.

In the vision, he looks down to find his hand in hers. His left hand to be exact. With a white gold ring on his ring finger. His right hand is on her stomach. Feeling movement under his hand and hearing the best laughter he's come to find as home the best. Laughter chiming through his mind. Just hearing the love from that one laugh could just bring him to his knees. He's prayed, wished, hoped to be love at this level. How could such a tiny person, love so enormously? Her love rivals his own. But then again she's carrying his baby so of course, she would be filled with love and laughter. As well as hope and just a bright light all around. The light now may be dim but in the future, her light will be brighter and put to shame her past light the most.

**_"Your love has called my name_**

**_What do I have to fear?_**

**_What do I have to fear?_**

**_Your love has called my name_**

**_What do I have to fear?_**

**_What do I have to fear?_****_"_**

Love like this that he holds for Lucy, and the way Lucy holds for him it sure is no love that should bring shame or fear. Being afraid to tell her up till now, in hindsight should never be. Sure Erza could have put a sword to his neck. Sure Natsu would have fought him for her. Sure the entire guild would have hated him for loving her. But Love like this is the type of love people pray to have, move mountains for. Maybe through the years in Knowing Lucy, he's falling hopelessly and irrevocably in love with the light of guild. But isn't that a good thing? Shouldn't his family be happy for him? Why is it so hard to believe a vision of the future when there are fears that it could be not true. What he has learned from Wendy's cat is that the future is ever-changing. The future isn't set in stone. So could this dream be that? Just a dream?

**_"If You can hold the stars in place_**

**_You can hold my heart the same_**

**_Whenever I fall away_**

**_Whenever I start to break_**

**_So here I am, lifting up my heart (lifting up my heart)"_**

The dream or vision or whatever you want to call it still continues but with a time farther ahead in the future. to just Lucy and Laxus laying on the couch near the fireplace, "Laxus, Do you think you're ready for more children with me? I think Layla is ready for Maybe a baby brother or even a sister." She looks up to him with the glow of the fire in her eyes making her majestic and more magical.

He takes her hands in his and smiles down at her. "I want what you want Luce. But are you sure you're ready to have another go?" The dream fades with that question being left in the air. But his love for her lights up the darkness behind his eyes. Whatever answer she will give him he doesn't need to know now. Just knowing she will be alright is all he wants for the future. With a Lucy out of existence... he would be a nobody. He's okay with that. He has actually come to terms with it. But, he's selfish. He needs her by his side to move forward in life.

**_"If You can calm the raging sea_**

**_You can calm the storm in me_**

**_You're never too far away_**

**_You never show up too late_**

**_So here I am, lifting up my heart_**

**_To the one who holds the stars_**

_**You're the one who holds the stars****"**_

* * *

Evergreen found it easy to bring Natsu and Lisanna back. But everyone at the guild still held anger towards them. But Freed stepped in, "Don't you think holding this much anger towards our friends has gone on long enough? Sure they made a mistake. But we've all made many mistakes in our lives. But this... they couldn't control. Now act like the adults we've become and stop crowding them." He writes runes for the few that didn't listen to him to push them away from Natsu and Lisanna. So that the master could get some information out of them.

"What happened for this to happen?" The older smaller man asked the two.

Lisanna answers, "We went on a job and came across this man who looked like a nomad and this man cast a spell on us. We weren't ourselves ever since." She looks down forlornly.

Natsu replies, "I need to tell Luce, I'm sorry. Those things I said to her. ... They weren't me. She needs to know that!"

"Calm down Natsu, Lucy... She's been injured pretty bad and you can't see her till Porlyusica tells us what to do. Even then we may not get to see her."

"What do you mean she's been injured? I can't let the last thing she remembers about me being a complete ass hole to her. Please master I have to see her!"

"Freed you know what to do." Master commands.

"Right away master." Casting rune barrier on only Natsu he can't leave the guild and even then making sure no one can break his rune barrier, using a secret technique no even knows about. Not even Levy.

Being rambunctious before the guild doors open, everyone turns around to see Porlyusica, Wendy, and Carla come back. The guild becomes silenced because of the glare Porlyusica exudes. Makarov then asks, (having the graces to not bother the pinkette the most of the time.) "Where is Lucy and Laxus?"

The older woman sighs, "I couldn't help anymore. She's being cleaned up and healed more by her spirits. Even had the audacity to tell Wendy. Yeah, she may be younger than her but the poor girl didn't even get a thank you from the older girl's spirits." She grinds out.

"That doesn't explain why she isn't here," Makarov replies worriedly.

"It does. It means her one spirit is so pushy that she won't let other people around her when she is helping her master." Porlyusica replies.

Leading Wendy to the informy she scoffs at the children in the guild with their stupid questions.

"When will Lucy be back?"

"Will love rival still be love rival?"

"The healing body is manly!"

"I wasn't there to help her. What can I do to help her now? I need penance!"

"Come on Porlyusica, Lucy is like my sister can we see her? Please?!" Gray replies stepping infront of his girlfriend.

Natsu bangs on the rune barrier, the runes turns red showing the barrier to the other guild mates outside the rune cage. "Let me out of this stupid thing! I don't need the last thing for Lucy to remember me hating her when I don't!" He presses his forehead to the barrier.

Crying really hard Lisanna replies to finally quiet guild when the see her cry no go can handle a women's tears. "I never meant any of those things that I said. Lucy is a bright light. I can't let her think that I hate her. I look up to her Mira."

Mira pulls her baby sister into a hug, "I know Lisanna. She needs to heal, and be cleaned. Think about it ok. Lucy would never hold a grudge to you. That's not who she is."

Porlyusica slams the door of the infirmary making everyone jump down stairs. She knows she shouldn't be angry with them. But the idea of such a great girl like Lucy not being able to use magic anymore terrifies her. She know's what it's like. To not use magic the way everyone else does. Everyone considers her to be weak too and only Makarov saw just how strong she really was, and is.

* * *

_'Where am I?'_ Lucy asks herself when all she sees is off white all around her. Slowly a vision or memory. Despite her not figuring out what it is she sees, Laxus from when she first started the guild. His arrogance shined through as well as his immaturity. But despite this she could see it was all an act. He didn't know how to be or act around anyone. He hid behind those characteristics the most because he didn't want to let anyone in.

Every moment in her life she saw Laxus for who and what he was struggling to be. He's good. His name like hers means light. How could no one know that about him? No one talked about it. No one cared enough to know. Or cared enough to talk about it. Unlike her though, he was strong. He doesn't let anyone under his skin anymore. He's got confidence and he's assertive. Those characteristics are so attractive to her the most.

She loves everyone in fairytail. But she is slowly finding that she had a form of feelings for the giant man. Long since when she was struggling with her feelings with the guys in her team. Now when she found out he has a mate. She doesn't know why she's still harboring feelings for a taken man. She can't love someone and hurt another.

Despite her feelings the vision transforms to a song which begins playing along with the emotions of how she feels for him.

**_'Heart beats fast_**

**_colors and promises_**

**_How to be brave_**

**_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_**

**_But watching you stand alone_**

**_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow'_**

Visions of her wedding with Laxus, "Laxus" she whispes his name as the vision get's her to cry. Why is she seeing this. Is she being tortured? She can't have him. She know's she can't. Maybe she secretly likes that she can't have him. Because then she can't get hurt. She's always been afraid of being hurt emotionally. Her dress in the vision is beautifully long. It's lace and is very modest. It covers her Aquaris tattoo and splits in layers to make look like it fans out like a rose. But despite how it's displayed it also has the same shade as daisies. Her favorite flower of all time.

_**'One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday, waiting for you**_  
_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more'**_

By the time it came to the vows she's balling like a baby. No of this real. She repeats to herself over and over again. She needs to find a new love one that can last longer than any other love she thought she held for anyone. Natsu didn't love her. How can she expect that Laxus does? Or even want him when he's already found his personal someone. She pulls her legs to her chest as the vision plays on as she is trying to keep her feelings in check. But after they kiss,

_**'Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_  
_**I will be brave**_  
_**I will not let anything, take away**_  
_**What's standing in front of me**_  
_**Every breath, every hour has come to this'**_

The vision transforms to another time in their life. One where she's pregnant, and being loved in a way she only hoped and dreamed of in all of her life time. "this can't be who I'm meant for is it? he's with someone... it would be wrong of me to pursue him. The girl he is with will hate me."

**_'One step closer_**

**_I have died everyday, waiting for you_**  
**_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more'_**

"Lucy do you think our daughter will want a baby brother or sister?" Laxus asks in a tone she knows that would never be talked to her in anyway. How could someone look so happy to see her. Or feel so much love for her? A family, is all she ever wanted and it's like her mind is messing with her. More so than anything. How can anyone handle such a thing like this happening. Is she a practical joke for everyone's enjoyment? What more can she take?

**_'And all along I believed, I would find you_**  
**_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more'_**

The vision changes scenes and she's in a beautiful pond with swans all around with her children and husband and they are laughing and having fun. The children are chasing the birds, and one of them get's bitten and the younger one does the same as the older and gets bitten by the birds. The swans fly away because of the predators in the area. Laxus, and Lucy laugh exubrently as they kiss their children where they where hurt. "You know those birds were scared of you, they only retailated to protect themselves."

"We just wanted to pet them mommy. We wanted to show them that we love them the way you love us. I wanted to be friends with them." The little boy replies.

"You can't befriend birds who are scared of you. You can look at them and think they are beautiful but you can't terrorize them to be your friend." she hugs the little boy to her heart.

Her husband laughs really hard, "I feel like I've been through what they have Luce."

**_'One step closer_**

**_One step closer_**

**_I have died everyday, waiting for you_**  
**_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more'_**

The season changed and it finally become Christmas, her children were running in the snow to get to the guild while the youngest stayed next to them. "Mommy, do you think everyone is going to get their Christmas wish? I want everyone to be happy and joyful and excited."

"Sweetie circumstances may arise for some but all you have to do is wish as hard as you can. And see where life takes you in the future. You may find the people in Earthland found that they got their Christmas wish." The little girl smiled up at her mother and run up with her siblings and as Laxas grabbed her hand when he replies, "I know I got my Christmas wish." His smile is almost child like.

**_'And all along I believed, I would find you_**

**_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more'_**


End file.
